She Came Along
by sweetmoment5
Summary: "What!" 16 year old Austin Moon exclaimed as his parents told him he would be moving to Miami. Not only that, but they were making him go to a public high school. He had gone to a private school in Boston his whole life. This would be a drastic change; this would be something he did not want to go through with..AU New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Loves! So I'm here with a new story just for you!(: I hope you like it! I honestly have no idea how it will turn out since I only have the first chapter written :) Review please!(: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I got rid of you for a while. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**A&A**

"What!" 16 year old Austin Moon exclaimed as his parents told him he would be moving to Miami. Not only that, but they were making him go to a public high school. He had gone to a private school in Boston his whole life. This would be a drastic change; this would be something he did _not _want to go through with.

"Austin," started Mike, Austin's father, "son, I'm sorry. You knew the rule, though. This is your punishment," he explained. Austin rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs, defeated and angry. He opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut, making the house shake.

It was about the only way he could let his anger out. He threw himself on his bed face-first. He buried his face into a pillow and screamed. It came out a muffled sound. What was he supposed to do in Miami? He had his whole life here in Boston. Not to mention, he had his friends here as well.

The last thing Austin wanted to do was hang out with a bunch of losers in a public school. He despised his French teacher so much. If that old man had given him a passing grade, Austin wouldn't be in this mess.

You see, Austin's parents noticed earlier in the year that his grades weren't too good, so they made a rule in hopes that Austin would try harder; he had to pass every class, or he would have to move to Miami with his Grandma Ruth. Austin didn't believe that his parents would actually send him away, so he dismissed the rule. Yet, here he was.

**A&A**

"Are you ready to go?" Mike asked his son sternly. Austin nodded solemnly. "Come on, Austin. Cheer up," his mother, Mimi encouraged. Austin smiled in fake manner. "Oh my bad. Yay!I get to spend who-knows-how-long in Miami with an old person! My biggest dream," he deadpanned.

Mike had had enough of his son's attitude and hoped that Miami would do him well. "Listen up!" Mike demanded harshly, "Your grandmother is a nice lady. If I get even the slightest complaint from her, I will send you away to a military academy. Do you hear me? Your mother and I are sick of your attitude, and we expect you to be more respectful toward people. Understand?" he finished huffing.

Austin, scared, nodded. Mimi, who had been watching while frowning, hugged her son tightly. She loved him no matter what. Now don't get Mike wrong, he loved his son too, but sometimes Austin was far too rude and obnoxious.

He needed to be straightened up and if going to Miami for a while would help with this problem, then so be it.

**A&A**

As Austin stared out the window of the plane that was taking him to his doom he wondered where his life went wrong. Sure, he could be a bit rude at times; he wasn't the smartest person in his class, either. But his parents took things too far by sending him to live in in Miami.

He sighed loudly and looked out, down below him, to the palm trees. Something rarely, if ever, seen back in Boston. He slowly leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes.

He tried to picture or remember what his grandma looked like. As much as he tried he just could not remember her. Her name was Ruth; that much he knew.

The flight announcer came through the speakers and informed everyone that the plane had landed. Austin sighed and stood up along with everyone else in his section of the plane.

"Let the torture begin," he muttered to himself.

**A&A**

"Austie!" Someone yelled from somewhere in the crowd of people, hustling through the airport. He turned around and saw an old lady smiling widely at him. She had hazel eyes that matched her excitement. She was a very fit woman for her age. Her hair was grey, but still flowed over her shoulders beautifully.

She walked speedily toward him and hugged him _very_ tightly. "Uhmm. Hello," Austin greeted awkwardly. Oh, how he hoped this wasn't Grandma Ruth. Sure, she seemed like a sweet old lady, but she was also embarrassing. "Oh don't be shy, Austie. I'm your grandmother for crying out loud!" The lady said enthusiastically, refusing to let go of the poor boy.

Now, Grandma Ruth was no fool. She knew her grandson and his ways. She knew that he was embarrassed, but that's just her way of straightening people out. She had a plan. She was no fool.

"Grandma Ruth! How nice to see you! It's been forever," Austin said once he remembered what his father had told him. The last thing he wanted was to be sent to a military academy.

"I know, sweetie. Now let's go home and catch up. We have a lot to talk about," Grandma Ruth said cheerfully. Austin smiled at her enthusiasm politely. "Yeah, that'd be great. Let's go," Austin said hastily.

This didn't go unnoticed by Grandma Ruth, however. She wasn't a stranger to attitude. That was the first step in her plan.

_Step 1. Fix Attitude._

Grandma Ruth was different from most people with plans; those people always started out with the easiest and ended with the hardest. Grandma Ruth, however, went from hardest to easiest. It's her ways; don't question them.

"Where's your car?" Austin asked, eager to leave as soon as possible. Grandma Ruth held back a smirk as she pointed to an old, beat-up, pink buggy. "Let's go," she said while walking ahead of the gaping Austin.

He put his head down and quickly walked over to the _beast. _Not a good beast either.

He swiftly got in and kept his head down. He hoped that no one had seen him get into this thing. "Nice car, huh?" Grandma Ruth asked while looking at the inside proudly. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah.." Austin looked around and frowned. He would be driving around in this for who-knows-how-long. "Great," he muttered under his breath. "Grandma Ruth, can I ask you something?" Austin asked while buckling his seat belt. Grandma Ruth did the same and started the car. Austin winced as the engine abruptly turned on.

"Sure. What's the matter?" Grandma Ruth asked while pulling out of the airport, much to Austin's pleasure. "H-how long will I be staying here?" Austin asked hesitantly. "As long as you need to, Austin. I'm not the one that decides that. It all depends on how you act and what your parents think. Don't get your hopes up though. Your parents aren't stupid and neither am I," Grandma Ruth replied smiling.

Austin looked at her questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking away from the window to face her. "You'll see in time. Just act right," she suggested, ending the conversation.

They were silent for the rest of the car ride. "We're here," Grandma Ruth said as she turned the beast off. Austin looked out the window and was pleased with what he saw.

The house was colored yellow and white. It was a decent size and looked pretty cozy. "If you like the outside, you'll adore the inside," Grandma Ruth stated as she helped Austin take his suitcases out of the trunk.

"I'm sure," Austin replied. He tried to sound less sarcastic than what he actually would've sounded. Grandma Ruth knew this and planned to fix that too. She had done this many times. There's a reason why Austin's parents went to her for help.

Grandma Ruth was known for changing people for the better. Many teenagers around Austin's age loved her for _'saving' _them. She was very humble and always told them to believe in themselves.

They walked into the house, and Austin smiled. As soon as you entered the house the first thing you would see was Austin's baby pictures. They weren't embarrassing either. They were more like happy memories.

"Your mother always liked to look at those before you moved to Boston. She said they were comforting so I kept them there," Grandma Ruth explained. "I look good," Austin bragged.

Grandma Ruth rolled her eyes while walking up stairs. "Come on, I want to show you your room," she ordered. Austin followed and stared at the plain room in front of him.

"I wasn't sure what your style was, so I left it plain. You can do whatever you want with it," Grandma Ruth explained. By the way Austin was acting, she knew he would be here awhile.

Austin nodded and looked around. There was so much he could do with it; the problem was that he didn't know what to do first. "I'll let you get settled. Come down for dinner in about 2 hours, okay?" Grandma Ruth made sure to take note in her mind of how he was acting now. Later, she would write it down and compare it to how much he changed in the end.

**A&A**

_Knock Knock _"Austin, dinner's ready. Come down in 5 minutes," Grandma Ruth said from behind the door. Austin, who had been lying down staring at the ceiling, sighed and rolled his eyes.

If he were back in Boston, he would be going out with his friends instead of having dinner with an old lady. He grumpily got out of bed and walked out of the room. He could smell his grandmother's food cooking. He had to admit that it smelt amazing; much better than Boston's food.

Grandma Ruth smiled as she saw her grandson walk into the kitchen with a guilty look on his face. As smart as she was, she didn't know why he would look guilty. "What's the matter, Austin?" she asked curiously.

Austin looked at his grandmother and shook his head dismissively. "Nothing. I'm fine. The food smells great!" He replied, changing the subject. Grandma Ruth smiled and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. "Sit now. It'll be served in a minute." With that, Austin sat down and looked around the dining room.

The walls were colored a baby blue color with swirl designs going across the top, all around the room. Pictures were placed here and there in random places. They were in no specific order. He could get used to this eventually.

"Here you go," Grandma Ruth said, placing a plate filled with lasagna and rice. "I'm not sure about now, but when you were a small one, you loved lasagna with rice," Grandma Ruth said while sitting down with her own plate of food. She instantly began eating while Austin stared at his food.

He smiled and picked up his fork. "This is really good," he said once he had taken a bite. Grandma Ruth smiled proudly and continued to eat. "Oh, I hate to tell you this now, but you're starting school in 2 days." Austin's eyes widened as his fork hit the plate loudly.

"What!" he shrieked. His grandma looked at him sadly and shrugged slowly. "Sorry, Austin; that's how your father wanted it," she explained. "Well my father is a jerk!" he yelled angrily.

"Austin, there is a reason you're here, and it's not just because of your grades. Your parents aren't happy with your attitude. I can see why, too. If you ever want to go back to Boston, then you'll act right. Okay?" Grandma Ruth said softly. Austin eased up and nodded.

_'This'll be a true challenge,' _thought Grandma Ruth to herself. Boy, was she right.

* * *

**So, how was it? This is just introducing the main people for now. Don't worry, Ally will be here soon. I'm trying to write differently just to challenge myself. I really would like to know how this was! You guys were so nice with your beautiful reviews on Destined to Meet!(: Thank you Loves! Welcome new readers!(:**

**-Giggles!(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Loves! Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews! You never fail to amaze me!(: PM me! I love talking to new people! Everyone I do talk to is so nice and amazing. :) Thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: Well well, Disclaimer, I don't own Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A**

"Austin, wake up!" Grandma Ruth called as she walked by the teenagers room. She was a very active woman and loved to be on top of things. It didn't matter what day it was, she would wake up at 7:00 every single morning.

Austin groaned as he looked at the time on his phone. He got up sleepily and walked out into the living room where Grandma Ruth was sitting. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" Austin whined. Grandma Ruth stood up and smiled.

"Austin, sweetie, this isn't a vacation; it's a punishment. Now, you will be expected to be up by 7:00 each and every day. I was told that you didn't go to public school, so I will tell you all about it later. Now, though, we're going to buy school supplies and pick out things for your room. Go get dressed, and we will leave, okay?" Grandma Ruth didn't wait for a response as she went outside to water her plants.

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes as he stomped up the stairs.

**A&A**

"Ready?" Grandma Ruth asked as she saw Austin walk out of the house. "Uhmm, yeah. Is it far?" Austin asked curiously. Grandma Ruth shook her head questioningly. "Oh, do you think we could walk, then? I'd like to get to know this place. Do you mind?" Austin asked while smiling adorably. Truth is, he didn't want to be seen riding in _the beast_.

"Sure. We'll just have everything sent by a truck. Let's go," Grandma Ruth said as she lead the way. Austin followed while keeping his distant. Grandma Ruth was embarrassing, and Austin didn't want to be seen with her. He needed to start off being cool in school.

As they walked on the sidewalk, Grandma Ruth pointed out some houses where some teenagers lived. "In that house lives a very unique guy. I think you'll like him. His name is Dez. Very nice young man," complimented Grandma Ruth as she pointed to a brick house to the right.

Austin wasn't paying much attention and only nodded to make Grandma Ruth believe that he was. "In that house over there, lives the nicest girl you will ever meet. She's such a sweetheart. Ally Dawson's her name. You'd never be able to find anything to dislike about that young lady. I'm most positive that you'll like her, Austin." Austin once again nodded and continued to walk.

"Are we almost there? My feet are hurting," he complained. Grandma Ruth, who was in front of him, rolled her eyes and nodded. "Just a few more blocks," she reassured.

"Oh and don't complain. No one likes whiners. You need to suck it up and deal with it," Grandma Ruth said sweetly. Austin lowered his head in embarrassment. "Okay," he muttered.

"We're here," Grandma Ruth said shortly after. Austin looked up and smiled when he saw that they were at the Miami Mall. "Cool!" he exclaimed as he jogged inside. Grandma Ruth smiled at his childishness and followed behind.

"Okay," she started when she caught up to him, "I'm going to go that way and buy some things. You can look around, and call me if you want anything. Here's my number," Grandma Ruth said while handing him a business card. She smiled before walking off in the opposite direction.

Austin stared at the card before shaking his head and stuffing it in his back pocket. He started to look around the mall and notice that most people around his age were in groups. He felt uncomfortable and out of place. Usually, he would always be with his friends at the mall back in Boston.

He'd stare at all the loners in the mall and laugh at them. Oh, how the tables have turned.

First, Austin decided to buy new clothes for school tomorrow. He wasn't sure how to fit into a public high school. In his old school, they wore uniforms. He was about to walk into _American Eagle _**(1) **when he saw a music store to his right. His eyes lit up as he speed-walked into it.

As he walked in the music store, _Sonic Boom, _the bells jingled, and he smiled as he saw all the instruments. The guitars were placed neatly against each wall around the store. Violins were stacked on a shelf, separated by color. The tubas were scattered around the store nicely. Instruments were _everywhere. _

"Hi, do you need help finding anything?" Austin heard a small, sweet voice ask. He looked down and smiled as he saw a pretty brunette staring up at him with wide eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she smirked. "You're a Moon, aren't you?" The brunette crossed her arms and smiled.

"Y-yes. How'd you know?" Austin asked curiously. Here was this girl he had never in his life seen before, and she knew his last name. Yeah, he was shocked.

"Your eyes. They're exactly the same as Grandma Ruth's. Exactly the same," she said in awe. Austin chuckled at her response. "You know my grandmother?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Who doesn't? I'm guessing you're Austin. She told me about you. You should have seen how happy she was when she found out you were coming. Oh, I'm Ally Dawson," she replied while sticking her hand out.

Austin politely shook it and smiled. "She was happy that I was coming?" he asked, looking guilty. Ally nodded and frowned. "Of course! Every teenager around here knows her, and we all love her, but it's been a while since she's had real family over. She wouldn't stop talking about you this entire week. Trust me, she was more than happy," Ally said.

She was surprised at how nice Austin was being. It was true, Grandma Ruth hadn't stopped talking about Austin. However, she hadn't said the best things about him. Ally expected him to be stuck-up and rude. What she saw here, though, was a normal teenager. He was just as nice as any guy she had ever met before.

"Uhm, do you own this place?" Austin asked awkwardly. Ally laughed at how shy he seemed but slightly shook her head. "Not really. My dad does," she replied while looking around the room.

"That's really cool! It must be great being surrounded by so many instruments all day," he said in awe as he ran his fingers over a yellow guitar. Ally nodded in agreement. "It sure is. But I also work here. Speaking of which, do you need anything?" She asked curiously. Austin laughed at how easily Ally seemed to get distracted.

He shook his head lightly. "Not now. I don't want to waste your precious working time," he replied jokingly. Ally giggled and nodded. "Alright well then I'll see you around," she said before walking away to attend an old man. Austin smiled at her retreating figure. _'Ally..' _he thought. _'Ally..'_

**A&A**

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Grandma Ruth asked as she and Austin walked back home. Austin nodded and smiled widely. "What's her name?" Grandma Ruth asked once she saw her grandson's dazed look.

Austin stopped smiling and looked at his grandmother questioningly. "What are you talking about?" Grandma Ruth rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Austin, I wasn't born yesterday. I've been around enough guys to know when they like a girl. That look you had on your face a few moments ago was the same look your dad had when he met your mom. Now, who is it?" she asked impatiently.

"It's no one. I'm just happy because I got new clothes," he defended. "Well, if you're in love with clothes then okay," Grandma Ruth muttered.

"I'm not in love!" Austin exclaimed while flailing his arms. Grandma Ruth once again rolled her eyes and walked ahead, shaking her head with laughter.

* * *

**1. I don't own this. :)**

**So, not the best, but I'm learning. :) Tell me what you thought, and I'm sorry if it's all over the place. :) Thank you so so much for your reviews on the first chapter! I love you guys so much!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Loves! You're all so amazing! I can't believe so many of you reviewed!(: I see you're all big Grandma Ruth fans ;) I just thought of her character and instantly fell in love with the idea of Austin having a smart grandma like her :) Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Disclaimer. Have a nice day -_- Goodbye, Disclaimer. **

* * *

**A&A**

"Austin, time to get ready for school! Wake up," Grandma Ruth yelled as she knocked lightly on Austin's bedroom room. Austin woke up startled and got out of bed. He opened the door and grimaced. "I'm up," he said rudely before slamming the door shut.

On the other side of the door, Grandma Ruth sighed and walked downstairs. She knew very well that Austin was going to be a challenge. He had been raised to get what he always wanted, but she wasn't going to spoil him. No, Grandma Ruth was never one to spoil. Never.

**A&A**

Austin jogged down the stairs with his backpack slinging over his shoulder. "Do you want some breakfast?" Grandma Ruth questioned as Austin walked into the kitchen. He shook his head and threw his backpack on the counter. "Nahh, I'll just eat an apple," he replied as he grabbed an apple and began to chew loudly.

Grandma Ruth winced and held her hand up. "Sweetie, that's very unpleasant. It's not accepted in this house, and if you don't want to listen to me then go outside to chew like that. Although, I don't suggest it. Girls don't find it attractive," she said before walking into the living room.

Austin stared at her in surprise. He closed his mouth and threw his apple away.

Grandma Ruth went back into the kitchen with a baby blue polka-dot tablecloth that matched the wall. "What's that for?" Austin asked while pointing at the tablecloth. "The table," Grandma Ruth replied smirking. Austin rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he said hastily.

"Honey, lighten up. Just messing around. I'm actually having a teen meeting later. Every week they decide on a tablecloth to use for the next meeting, and for this week they chose this one," she explained while taking the white tablecloth off of the table and folding it up nicely. She placed it on the counter and began to put the baby blue one on.

"What do you mean by teen meeting? Aren't you like 60?" Austin asked nonchalantly. This time Grandma Ruth rolled her eyes and sighed. "Austin, honey, if you keep acting like that, no one is going to be your friend," she said as she finished putting the tablecloth on the table. She smiled in satisfaction and turned to face Austin.

"Please, everyone likes me. What's so different about this school, anyway?" He asked while biting his nail carelessly. Grandma Ruth smirked and shook her head. "You'll find out, but we must leave now. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day, now would you?" she asked while smiling widely. Austin stared at her questioningly before grabbing his backpack.

"Can I walk?" Austin asked once they got outside, and he remembered about _the beast_. Grandma Ruth laughed and shook her head. "Now, I know how much you love Miami, Austin, but we can't walk everywhere. Don't worry though, we have Betty here for that," she said as she pointed at _the beast. _

Austin smiled and nodded. "Yay!" he exclaimed in a fake enthusiastic manner. Grandma Ruth smirked as she got into Betty. Austin, however frowned and slid down in his seat.

"What kind of music do you like?" Grandma Ruth asked as they drove down the street. Austin sat up a little bit and ran his fingers down his hair to fix it. "Uhm, why do you care?" He asked, trying to sound nice but failing miserably. "Rude much? Anyway, I was just wondering so that I could buy some discs later today. I'm sure you would like to listen to music in here," Grandma Ruth explained.

Austin nodded slowly and started to tell her some artists and bands he liked. Grandma Ruth was surprised at how passionate he seemed about music. "You seem to really like music," she stated as he hummed a sweet melody.

Austin looked at her and smiled; a real smile. "I heard a guy playing the guitar on the corner of the street a few days after we moved to Boston, and ever since then, I've always loved music. I asked my dad if he could buy me a guitar, and I had a big collection of instruments in my room. Dad said I couldn't bring them though," he finished sadly, while sighing.

Grandma Ruth smiled sadly at him before turning her attention back to the road. "Well, you should really visit Sonic Boom. They sell great instruments. If I had known all of this yesterday, I would've told you to go since we were in the mall," she stated.

"Oh yeah! I went by there! There were so many guitars and pianos. It was like being in heaven," he said dreamily. Grandma Ruth smiled as she saw Austin's facial expression. "I also met that Ally girl you told me about. She was really sweet; just like you said," Austin said quietly. He smiled the same way he had smiled yesterday while he and Grandma Ruth were walking back home.

Grandma Ruth's eyes lit up as she figured it out. "It was her, wasn't it?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. Austin stopped smiling and glanced at her questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"That's who you like, Austin. Aww! She's just right for you. Well, sort of," she said. Austin frowned and rolled his eyes. "I don't like her. I barely even talked to her, Grandma Ruth. You're very silly," Austin defended.

"I know you like her, but let's not talk about it now. We're here," she said while turning the car off. Austin looked out of the window to see, for the first time, the school he would be going to. He was very nervous, and if there's one thing that Austin Moon _never _is, nervous is that. Well, until now.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Everyone here is nice. As long as you're nice to them, that is," Grandma Ruth reassured Austin once she saw his nervous glance. Austin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Grandma Ruth. Umm, I guess I'll see you later then," he replied as he undid his seat belt. Grandma Ruth smiled softly at him as she watched her grandson walk up to the front doors of the school.

Austin turned around one last time to see Grandma Ruth wave at him before driving off. He smiled uneasily and felt a twisting feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath before walking into the high school. _'Well,' _he thought, _'Miami High, here I_ _come.' _

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short Loves :( I just wanted to get at least something up. I hope you like what you got, though. :) If you did, tell me why. If you didn't, tell me why. Either way, tell me why. :) See what I did there? Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews on the last chapter! Keep them coming! They're very greatly appreciated. :)**

**-Giggles!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Loves! Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews! I love you all so much! I'd appreciate it a lot if you review on this chapter!(: Thanks Loves!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Although it would be nice..**

* * *

**A&A**

Austin entered the school with a feel of nervousness, dread, and fear, all mixed together. He looked at his surroundings and saw students walking up and down the crowded hallways. Most students were in groups, and not many were alone like him. He sighed and looked around for the office. He walked around for a while but found nothing. He was about to give up when he bumped into someone.

**A&A**

Ally Dawson was your normal 16 year old teenage girl. However, she always put work and school ahead of everything else. She had been dating Miami High's most popular guy, Dustin Fareway, but ended up breaking up with him when her grades began to decrease. Suffice it to say, that was her last boyfriend.

"Ally, honey! Are you ready? It's time for you to head to school," Lester Dawson, Ally's father, stated as he grabbed his car keys. "Yeah Dad. Let's go," she replied as she walked outside to her dad's Toyota Prius. It was just the two of them; no need for a big vehicle.

As they drove off, Ally pulled out her sacred songbook and began to look for inspiration. Now, what she writes in that book of hers, is a top secret that no one knows. Many have tried to sneak a peek at it, but let's just say that they didn't see much after that. At all.

Yes, Ally was very protective of her book, but she had her reasons. She wrote many private and personal things in there. Like, for instance, she wrote about the guy she met a day ago. Austin Moon was his name.

And no, it wasn't about how _cute _he was. In fact, it wasn't about looks at all. It was about how nice and polite he was when Grandma Ruth had told her that he was the exact opposite. Ally was confused and wanted an answer, which she intended to get...somehow.

"What'chu thinkin' 'bout?" Lester asked his daughter once he saw her distant gaze. Ally shook her head and continued to daydream. Needless to say, she didn't get much writing done during that car ride.

**A&A**

"Bye, Dad. See you later," Ally said as she kissed her father on the cheek and climbed out of the car. Lester waved one last time before driving off to work. Ally smiled and made her way up the steps of the school. She quickly put her songbook into her bag and walked inside.

On her way to her locker, many of her friends greeted her. She smiled as she saw her best friend, Dez, waiting for her by her locker. "Hey Dez," Ally greeted as she opened her locker door. Dez looked up from his back-pack and smiled.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" he asked as he held Ally's bag for her. Don't get the wrong idea, either. They were like brother and sister. They were too alike to be anything more. **(1) **

"Nothing. Did you get your homework done?" Ally asked already knowing the answer. Dez always wondered why she ever even bothered to ask him anymore. "No," he answered. Ally shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Oh, Dez. Whatever shall I do with you?" she asked sarcastically. Dez shrugged and crossed his arms while leaning on the locker next to Ally. "So what did you do this weekend?" he asked.

Ally closed her locker and started walking, with Dez by her side. "Not much. The usual; working in Sonic Boom," she replied nonchalantly. Dez nodded and sighed. "Wow. You're living the life," he said scoffingly. Ally laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. What did you do?" she asked while turning a corner. Just as Dez was about to reply, Ally felt a masculine figure crash into her. She was about to fall back but, luckily, Dez balanced her. Ally looked up into those same hazel eyes she had seen yesterday.

"Hi," Austin said awkwardly. "Hey," Ally replied while laughing. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention," she apologized. "Oh no, it's okay. It's all on me, actually," Austin replied, taking the blame. This was a first for him. He always found a way to blame the other person for anything. Not Ally, though. No, not Ally.

"Alright. Uhh, well this is Dez. He's my best friend. Dez, this is Austin," Ally said while looking back and forth to the other. Austin nodded and smiled at Dez. He might as well make a few friends. "Hey," Dez greeted while grinning.

"Hey," Austin replied a bit more confident. "Uhmm, could one of you show me where the office is? I'm having trouble here," he admitted shyly. Ally nodded. "Sure. Wanna come along, Dez?" Ally asked politely. Dez shook his head and waved them off in the other direction.

"Nah. I have to go into homeroom early to re-take a test. I'll see you later, though." Ally nodded and waved. Austin smiled at her as they walked toward the office together.

"Thanks for showing me. I'd hate to show up late to class," Austin said once they had reached the office. Ally smiled and nodded. "No problem. Do you want me to wait? I can show you where your homeroom will be if I go by there on my way to my homeroom," Ally offered kindly. Austin wasn't used to having anyone be this nice to him.

In his old school, everyone was rude and stuck-up. Of course, not to him; he was popular. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll be right back," he said and walked into the office.

After having a long talk with the grouchy and rude secretary, Austin finally received his schedule. He looked over it and sighed when he saw that he had different classes than before. The schedule here was longer than in Boston. He reluctantly walked back into the hallway for Ally.

Austin stopped in his tracks as he saw Ally talking to another guy. Something he had never felt before ran through his veins as he glared at the other guy. He scoffed as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

**A&A**

Ally had been patiently waiting for Austin to come out of the office when her ex, Dustin, decided to stop by and say hi. See, they're not like most broken up couples. They weren't together, but they were still really great friends.

It took a few weeks for Dustin to get completely over Ally, but he managed to and when he did, he found another great girl. Ally was single at the moment, but was over Dustin as well. She figured they were better off as friends.

"Hey Ally," Dustin said, coming up behind her. Ally turned her head slightly and smiled. "Hey Dustin," she replied. "Waiting for someone?" Dustin asked while looking toward the office questioningly. Ally nodded and smiled again. "Yeah. His name is Austin. He's new here, and I'm showing him around," she explained.

Dustin nodded and smirked. "Do you like him?" he asked jokingly. Ally blushed and shook her head. "N-no. I barely met the guy yesterday," she defended. "I bet," Dustin retorted while laughing.

Just as he said this, Ally saw Austin roll his eyes at them as he began to walk down the other end of the hallway. "Uhm, I'll see you later," she said quickly before walking rapidly toward Austin.

"Austin, wait up!" Ally called, trying to catch up to him. Austin ignored her and kept on walking. "Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked stepping in front of him once she had caught up to him. Austin rolled his eyes again and pushed past her. Ally frowned and decided to let him cool off before speaking to him again.

**A&A **

Austin found his class after a while and noticed that only a few people were in there. Most of them were girls, and they smiled flirtatiously at him as he walked by them. Austin, however, could care less about them. He was still confused as to why he had reacted the way he had with Ally. He'd treated her terribly, and he was starting to feel guilty.

Now she probably hated him. He continued to drown himself in his thoughts before Ally walked into the room. All the guys that were in there whistled as she walked in. She kept her head down as she walked toward the back of the room.

Austin, upon hearing all the whistles, looked up and saw Ally walking toward the back. He decided to apologize to her so he grabbed her arm gently. Ally looked up and saw Austin staring guiltily at her. Ally sat down in the stool next to his and looked at him expectantly. "Look, Ally, I'm sorry for that. I don't know what happened. I just felt mad all of a sudden," he lied.

Ally nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Now what's the real reason?" she asked. Austin looked at her wide-eyed. "Don't give me that look, Austin. I'm not stupid. I know there's a bigger reason," she said while crossing her arms.

Austin sighed in defeat and blushed. "Ally, if I tell you, will you promise to not say anything?" he pleaded. Ally reluctantly nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Alright, well I saw you talking to that guy and got mad for some reason," he explained.

Ally blushed as she realized that he was actually jealous. "Austin," she started, "have you ever been jealous?" she finished while intertwining her fingers together and placing her hands on her lap. Austin slowly shook his head. "No. Why?" he asked.

Ally stifled a laugh as she shook her head. "No reason. Just a random question," she replied, trying to save him from embarrassment. Austin shrugged and smiled. "So, you're not mad at me?" he asked hopefully.

Ally shook her head and grinned. "Nahh. I can't stay mad at you. But just be more careful next time," she suggested while laughing. Austin smiled and nodded understandingly. _'Ally,' _he thought, _'yeah, Ally,' _

**A&A**

As the day came to an end, Austin began to wonder why he was so attracted to Ally. He'd barely known her for a mere 2 days and yet, he felt so close to her.

"Hey Austin," Ally started as they walked down the hallway together, "Grandma Ruth is having a teen meeting at your house today. Do you plan on attending?" Ally asked curiously.

"What's a teen meeting?" Austin asked. Ally laughed and shook her head. "If you come, I'll tell you. Deal?" she asked while sticking her hand out. Austin didn't even think before shaking her hand. "Deal." Ally smirked. "Wait.." he trailed off. Ally took this chance to run outside to her dad's car. "Ally!" Austin called.

Ally laughed and turned around to wave and smiled sweetly. "I'll be waiting for you!" she called back as she got into her dad's car. As they drove off, Austin sighed and smiled to himself. He saw Grandma Ruth pull up and began to jog to her car. He sure had a lot to tell her..

* * *

**1. Most people always say that they're too different to be anything, but, you see, I'm unique :) Or I'm weird. Either way you choose to interpret it would be fine. :)**

**Wow. That was longer than I meant for it to. Oh well. I doubt you mind, or do you? If you do, feel free to tell me :) Thanks! I'd like to give  
**Pursue-Your-Dreams **a shout-out for the lovely message I was sent. :) Thanks Love!(: Review or PM me and tell me what you thought!(: **

**-Giggles!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Goodness, Loves! Thanks so much for your lovely and beautiful reviews! I greatly appreciate them!(: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying these chapters! We have over 40 reviews now! :) Thanks! Can we get 50 by the next chapter? Hmm.. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Yet. ;)**

* * *

**A&A**

"Hey Austin," started Grandma Ruth as Austin got into _the beast, _"how was your first day of school here?" she finished while smiling softly at him. "It was interesting.." he replied while smiling, mostly to himself.

"And may I ask how?" Grandma Ruth asked as she pulled into the road. "Well, everything here is different than in Boston. I think I learned more in one day here than what I would learn in a month over there. Everyone was so nice, too. I think I actually l-like it here," he whispered shyly.

"I knew you would," Grandma Ruth said confidently. She was one confident person that spoke what she thought. Unless it was something rude, and she didn't feel the need to insult anyone who didn't deserve it. Austin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can you please tell me what a teen meeting is?" Austin pleaded. Grandma Ruth laughed and shook her head. "I can't. All I can say is that it has to do with a bunch of teens," she stated. Austin scoffed. "I'm not that stupid," he said while frowning.

"Oh, I know. But I just can't tell you more than that. It wouldn't be fair," she said while turning the steering wheel. "How would it not be fair?" Austin questioned. Grandma Ruth glanced at him and smiled. "Because anyone who knows what my teen meetings are about had to attend one. It's my rule," she explained.

Austin groaned and threw his head back. "Fine. I'll go to one. That's it though," he said while looking at Grandma Ruth sternly. She smiled and nodded. "That's fine by me," she accepted.

Grandma Ruth wasn't stupid. She knew that it would only take one teen meeting for Austin to _want _to come back. That's all it would take. Well, one teen meeting and _Ally Dawson_, of course.

**A&A**

"Alright, so when do these '_teen meetings' _start?" Austin asked Grandma Ruth as they walked into the house. He planned to go into his room and just chill until the meeting started. That is if he had time.

"5:30. Sharp. If you're not down here by, or before, that time, I'll start. I'm not one to wait," Grandma Ruth said with finality as she disappeared into the hallway.

Austin sighed, shook his head, and walked up stairs in hopes of possibly taking a nap before having to go back downstairs. It was 3:45 so he had time to spare before the meeting would start.

Keep in mind, he was only going because he was curious. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Ally Dawson would be there. Not at all.

**A&A**

_Ding Dong _

Austin's eyes fluttered open as he heard the doorbell go off. He looked at the clock and was relieved when he saw that it was only 4:54. He sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

"Austin, can you come downstairs, please?" Grandma Ruth called from the kitchen. He groaned before getting up and fixing his near-perfect hair. Satisfied, he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Ally talking to Grandma Ruth. Not only that, but she was also talking to that same guy from earlier. Oh no.

**A&A **

As usual, Ally showed up at Grandma Ruth's place way before scheduled time. And as usual, she had shown up with Dustin. "Hey," she greeted as they walked up the front steps. He smiled and waved.

"Hey Ally. Early as always," he muttered jokingly. She laughed and nodded. "What can I say? I'm a very punctual person," she said as she rang the doorbell.

Dustin shook his head. "No. You see, if you were punctual, you wouldn't be here. You'd be here at exactly 5:30. It's 4:54," he corrected. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Point is that I'm here," she said as Grandma Ruth opened the door.

"Ally! Dustin! Come on in darlings," she greeted cheerfully. "Hey Grandma Ruth," they both greeted as they each hugged her. Ally smiled brightly while stepping inside. This was like her second home.

During the summer, she would always come by and help Grandma Ruth around the house. She had been since she was 13. She didn't plan to stop anytime soon. She pretty much owed her life to Grandma Ruth...

"You two are always so loyal, always getting here before time. If only Trish would be more like that," Grandma Ruth said as she shook her head. Dustin and Ally laughed and walked into the kitchen.

After Grandma Ruth called for Austin to come downstairs, they began to tell her about their day at school. Shortly after, Austin came in with droopy eyes. Grandma Ruth sighed and shook her head.

"You could have made yourself a bit more presentable," she complained. Austin stared from Dustin to Ally and Ally to Dustin. He forced himself to smile. "I did. I fixed my hair," he said innocently.

Ally laughed which made Austin's smile less forced. "Don't you have manners?" Grandma Ruth asked. Austin shook his head truthfully. "No. That's why I'm here," he said hastily.

Ally's smile faded as she heard his harsh tone. She didn't understand why he was so different around Grandma Ruth. She expected him to be more polite now that an adult was around. Obviously she was wrong.

"Uhmm. Hey Austin," Ally started cheerfully. Austin looked at Ally and frowned remembering that the other guy was still there. "Hey Ally. Guy I don't know," he muttered, looking at Ally then at Dustin.

"I'm Dustin. Nice to meet you," Dustin said while sticking his hand out. Austin hesitantly shook it and forced another smile. "You too."

Dustin wondered why Austin seemed so distant. He had seen him earlier around Ally, and he was a totally different person. He had seemed more carefree and happy. That boy was a mystery. A real mystery.

"So," Austin started, "now that I'm here, can you tell me what a teen meeting is?" he asked hopefully. He looked at the three of them as they looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Please?" Austin pleaded. Ally cracked a smile at his eagerness but shook her head. "Not yet. Everyone has to be here," she explained. Austin slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Well, how many people are supposed to come?" he asked curiously.

"2 more. We have a lot more people during the summer, but since school started we only have 4. Now 5 if you stay," Dustin explained. Austin scoffed. "Please. I'm not going to stay. I'm only down here to find out what this stupid thing is about since no one wants to just tell me," he said as he sat down lazily at the table.

Dustin, Ally, and Grandma Ruth looked at each other, knowing that he would be eating up his own words later. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating yesterday. Had some things going on, but it's all good now. :) Okay, so I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! They were so beautiful :) Thanks!(: I have a deal for you guys. If we get 60 total reviews between this chapter and the next, I'll upload a special one-shot I have saved somewhere :) Yes or no? You decide. Thanks Loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Loves! I'm so sorry for not updating this weekend! I don't usually have time, so if I don't update on the weekends, I'm sorry. Anyway..oh yeah! I love you so so so so much! We have over 60 reviews! Over 60! Thank you so much! :') *wipes imaginary tears* You're all very amazing! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who got over 60 reviews? That's right. Us, Disclaimer. In your..? I still don't own Austin and Ally, though...**

* * *

**A&A **

At 5:24, Dez happily walked up the front steps to Grandma Ruth's lovely, and peaceful, home. He had learned many things from the wonder that was Ruth Moon. Things that he thanks her each and every day for. He was just thankful for her, in general.

Dez wasn't like most average teenagers. Everyone knew it; including him. If he went to the teen meetings every week, it was because he belonged there. Anyone that ever went belonged there.

You see, a teen meeting was much more that just a _meeting_. It was more of a family reunion that occurred every week, rather than just a few times a year. Each person was different, but they learned to use those differences to their advantage.

Dez, for instance, used his so-called 'weirdness' to his advantage by making people laugh. He himself is a very joyful person so it only makes sense that he would want to make everyone else just as joyful as him. Most people were used to his crazy ways by now, but those who weren't, didn't take too long to catch on.

As for everyone else? Well, they had different talents...

**A&A **

At 5:32, Trish de La Rosa walked out of her house in complete bliss. For today, although late, she would be attending the teen meeting at Grandma Ruth's cozy house.

She was never on time and Grandma Ruth had grown used to it by now. At least Trish hoped so. Anyone that knew Trish well, knew that she wasn't a time person. They knew to never give her a certain time to be somewhere and actually expect her to be there by the given time. And especially not anytime before it.

Trish was a very outspoken person that told nothing but the truth. Well, when it came to how you look that day. If you want an honest opinion on what you're wearing, or how you look, go to Trish. But only if you're a person with no feelings whatsoever.

Trish's reason for going to the teen meetings was simply because her best friend went. Dustin and she had been best friends since practically birth. Their mothers had grown up together and when they each gave birth to their kids, it was settled that they, too, would be best friends.

Well, referring to Trish's reason for going, that's what she told everyone. She, however, knew that it was because she, too, loved being able to be herself around the others. At school, she acted like a diva that grew up spoiled, which she did, but she is actually really nice. She'll always be donating anything she could to charities and nurseries. Something that Ally had suggested she do.

It was actually Trish that had introduced Dustin and Ally before they went out. After she heard that they had broken up, she was scared that it would drift them apart. Ally, however, had reassured her that it was a clean breakup that they decided would've been for the best.

She just hoped that Ally would find someone that treated her as well as Dustin did...

**A&A**

"The life of the party is here!" Trish exclaimed as she entered the house, not even bothering to knock. It was like home after all. Everyone except for Austin shared a laugh in the kitchen. Austin just rolled his eyes as he saw Trish walking in.

Trish caught this and scoffed. "And who's this?" she asked as if he wasn't in the room. Austin raised an eyebrow. He'd only known her for less than a minute, and yet, he already disliked her. Much like how he disliked Dustin. There was a different reason for that though..

"Trish, this is Austin. He's going to be joining us today," Grandma Ruth explained. Trish nodded and eyed him inspect-fully. She had to admit that he was cute and had a great taste in clothes. The thing she didn't like, though, was his attitude. She would only be nice to him if he was nice to her. That's how it was with Trish.

"Move," Trish demanded. Austin rolled his eyes and didn't budge. "I said move," she said more hastily this time. "And why should I?" Austin retorted. Trish smirked and stepped closer. Grandma Ruth, Dustin, Dez, and Ally all waited for her to explode.

"Let me make this clear to you since you're new. We each have our own place at this table. You just so happen to be in mine. Now, I suggest you move before I make you," she threatened. Austin, sighing, leaned back in the chair. "No." And with that Trish pushed him back angrily.

Austin screamed in fear as he, along with the chair, fell back onto the cold floor. He landed with a loud _'thud' _and sighed in pain. Trish stepped over him and picked up _her _chair and set it back in its original place. She sat down and smiled happily.

"Now, next time, sit somewhere else." Austin sat up and narrowed his eyes. "There won't be a next time," he said as he stood up angrily and walked up the stairs. Dez, oblivious as always, sat down in the seat next to Trish with Dustin right behind him.

"So, shall we get this started?" Dustin asked as he sat down next to Dez. Grandma Ruth sighed and nodded. "Guess so," she said while making her way to the table. She was stopped by Ally who had grabbed her arm.

"Maybe I should go talk to Austin and apologize for Trish's behavior. I know she won't do it," Ally said while giving Trish a pointed glare. Trish shrugged and held her hands up in defense. "It's not my fault he took my chair. It clearly has my name on it," she defended while pointing to the left leg of the chair. It did, in fact, have her name carved on it.

"But still, Trish. You could've just sat in my seat," Ally reasoned as she looked back at Grandma Ruth. "I don't know, Ally. Austin isn't very understanding. Maybe we should just leave him alone for now and let him cool off. After the meeting you can go on up there," Grandma Ruth suggested. Ally nodded in agreement and walked over to her seat on the other side of Trish.

**A&A **

As the the 4 teens and 1 elder discussed how they've been doing in the past week, Austin didn't understand why people here didn't fall at his feet once they saw him. Back in Boston, everyone knew who he was. Mostly because his father was a very successful lawyer there.

Being alone in his room gave him time to think about many things. One of those _'things' _was actually a _'who', _and that _'who' _was Ally. Ally Dawson, the girl that would soon make him realize something he had never thought about...

She was very sweet; that he knew very well. She was also really shy, but confident at the same time. To you, it may be confusing, but to him, it was clearer than water.

She was beautiful.

**A&A **

As Austin drowned in his thoughts an hour later, Dez, Trish, and Dustin said their goodbyes to Ally and Grandma Ruth before walking out together. Usually, after every teen meeting, they would all go out for dinner, but since Austin probably wasn't in the best mood they decided to go another day.

"Alright, Ally, you can go on up there. You don't have to, though," Grandma Ruth said earnestly. Ally smiled. "I'll be fine, Grandma Ruth. He just needs a friend, and I plan on being that friend," Ally responded.

"Okay. Is it okay if I to the store for some groceries?" Grandma Ruth asked. Ally nodded and smiled. "Yes. Will you need any help?" she asked. Grandma Ruth shook her head and grabbed her car keys. "Thanks, Ally dear, but I can handle it. If I need any help, I'll call Dez or Dustin. See you later," she said while walking out the door.

Ally smiled and sighed nervously. "Well, here I go," she muttered while walking up the stairs.

**A&A **

_Knock Knock_

Austin sat up his bed and faced the door. "Who is it?" he asked while sighing. He figured that it was Trish coming to apologize for her actions earlier. "Austin, it's Ally." He heard Ally say happily. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

He fixed his hair in the mirror and opened the door casually. "Hey," Ally said as he opened the door. She was standing there, looking all cute and innocent. "Hey," Austin replied.

"Uhh, are you mad?" Ally asked, smile fading. Austin shook his head slowly. Looking at Ally now, he couldn't be mad. He just couldn't. "Not really. Trish or whatever her name is, is mean though. She's very egotistical," he said while letting Ally into his room.

"Well," started Ally slowly, "not to be mean or anything, but isn't that how you act? You walk around and think you're so great, Austin. And honestly, you're not any better than Trish," she finished while sitting on the edge of his bed. Austin sat next to her and nodded.

"I guess you're right, but-" Ally cut him off by holding her hand up. "No but's, Austin. Around here, we're mostly all close. Trish is a bit over-the-top sometimes, but she's really sweet as long as you're nice to her. If she, in any way, feels threatened, she'll deal with it in her own way. As you learned the hard way," Ally said before laughing.

Austin glared playfully at her but smiled shortly after. "It's not funny. It hurt," he said before crossing his arms and pouting. Ally laughed louder and fell back on his bed. Austin did the same and they lay side-by-side, staring at the ceiling.

"Ally," Austin started, "are you and Dustin you know...a thing?" he asked while glancing at her quickly. Ally laughed and shook her head. "Used to be, but not anymore. Why?" she asked while facing him. He shook his head dismissively. "Just wondering. You seem really close to him, so I figured he was your boyfriend or something," Austin said. He was partially being honest.

He actually just didn't want to have competition, but he just had to figure it out himself.

* * *

** Okay, so how was it? I feel really good about this chapter for some reason. I don't know; maybe it's just me. :) Please review, and tell me what you thought. Be honest, but not too harsh either. Thanks! I love you all for getting us over 60 reviews!(: Can we have a target of 75 or more? Oh and as for the one-shot, I'll be uploading that tomorrow. You all deserve for it to be the best it can be. Oh, Title? Just Look at the Stars. :) Bye!**

**-Giggles!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Loves! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! We reached 75! Thank you so much! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had a busy week. Anyway, if you celebrated Thanksgiving, I hope you enjoyed it!(: I'm glad that you're enjoying this story :) Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: You're probably the worst part about this whole thing. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**A&A **

To say that Austin was smart, would be lying, but he wasn't completely stupid either. He was smart enough to add and subtract. That counts for something, right? So, when he saw Grandma Ruth smiling happily all morning on Saturday, he knew something was up.

It wasn't just that, though. Grandma Ruth was always smiling, but she actually let him sleep in late. Now that's what told him something wasn't right..or wrong. He knew that she wouldn't just change her mind about having him up early on Saturday, so he had to find out what was going on.

He walked into the kitchen where she was humming along to a song while cleaning the counter. She looked at him and smiled even brighter. "Hello, Austin," she greeted happily. Austin was beyond confused now.

"Uh, hey. What's got you so happy?" he asked curiously. Grandma Ruth laughed and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I'm just always happy on Saturdays," she said. Austin, being oblivious and all, believed it and shrugged. "Okay. So what am I supposed to do today?" he asked. He felt weird having to ask that. He usually always did what he wanted to, but he felt like asking for permission now.

Grandma Ruth's eyes widened at his question. She was shocked that he had just asked for permission. Well, sort of. She must have been rubbing off on him. '_Or maybe it's just Ally,' _she thought while smiling softly to herself.

Austin waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Oh sorry, honey. You know what? You've been good so just go out and do whatever you want. Be back by 12, though." Austin nodded and was about to leave but something stopped him.

"Thank you," he said before walking out again. _'It's Ally,' _Grandma Ruth thought while crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. _'Definitely Ally.' _

**A&A **

As Austin made his way to the mall, he thought about that one person that had been stuck in his head ever since he saw her. Yes, Ally. Who else? The girl had made his way into his mind and would not leave. It was like a little parasite except he didn't mind this parasite. Oh..forget it.

He'd been thinking about her so much that he didn't even know where he was walking. He just hoped his feet were taking him towards the mall.

**A&A **

Ally walked out of her house happy as ever before tripping on the first step and falling. She landed on her knees and hands before wincing. She could feel the blood start to drip from her knee. At least she didn't wear jeans. They would have been ruined.

She sat up straight and looked at her knee. Fortunately, only one knee was scraped and bleeding. She looked at her hands and sighed. They were both scraped.

She groaned and stood up about to walk into her house before she heard footsteps and humming. She turned around and saw Austin walking on the sidewalk.

He looked up at the feel of someone watching him and saw her. Ally. Face scrunched up in pain as she balanced herself on one leg. He noticed that her knee was bleeding, and his eyes widened in worry.

She smiled sheepishly and waved. Well, this was embarrassing.

Austin rolled his eyes and jogged up her driveway. He couldn't believe that she was so clumsy. In the week that he had known her, she had fallen about 5 times.

"Again?" he asked as he reached her. She nodded and looked at her knee again. "Yeah, again," she mumbled and sighed. "Does it hurt?" Ally looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "Not at all," she replied sarcastically and laughed when she saw his face redden in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Austin motioned for her to hold her hands out. "I was about to go wash them," she explained as he inspected them. "Can I come in and help?" he asked while putting her hands down gently. She nodded and opened the house door, letting him inside.

He helped her walk inside cautiously and shut the door. "Thanks," she said as she sat down on the couch. "No problem. Where's the alcohol?" he asked, and her eyes widened.

"What? No! It's going to burn!" she whined. Austin raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Ally, it'll get infected if you don't clean it. Now, where is it?" he asked. She sighed and answered, "In the bathroom. Two doors down the hall to the left," she said while pointing. Austin smiled and walked down the hallway.

**A&A **

10 excruciating minutes later, Austin was placing a band-aid on Ally's knee. "See, that wasn't so bad," he said as Ally glared at him. "That's the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Why did you torture me like that?" Ally complained dramatically.

Austin rolled his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't that bad. Now, stand up," he ordered. She sighed and obeyed. She winced as a throbbing pain shot up her hurt knee. "Can you walk?" Austin asked while holding her arm gently. She nodded and took a step. "Yeah, I just have to get used to it." Austin nodded and continued to hold her.

"Austin, can you help me get to the store? I was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago," Ally said while checking her watch. Austin nodded. "Definitely. I was actually on my way to the mall when I saw you," he said as he opened the door for them.

She smiled and walked out before him. Austin was too shy to admit that he just hoped to see her at the mall.

**A&A **

As they made their way into Sonic Boom, Ally couldn't help but be thankful for Austin. She had no idea why she was so grateful for him, but she just was. Austin looked at her and smiled, wondering where his life went right.

"Thank you, Austin." Ally's eyes glistened, and she limped to her place behind the counter. "No problem. Is it okay if I stick around? I honestly have nothing else to do," he admitted. Ally nodded and raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you said that you were already on your way here, didn't you?" Ally asked confused. Austin smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I just remembered that I didn't bring any money, though," he lied. Ally, herself, wasn't the best liar so she let it slide.

**A&A **

"Hey, Ally," Austin started while playing random notes on the piano. Ally looked up from her book and waited for him to continue. "What time is it?" Ally looked at her watch and looked back up. "About 12:30. Why?" she asked curiously. Austin quit playing and stood up swiftly.

"I was supposed to be back at Grandma Ruth's by 12," he exclaimed panicking. "Man, I gotta go Ally. See you around," Austin said rapidly before speeding out of Sonic Boom and the mall. Ally smiled. It was Saturday; Grandma Ruth would be too happy to worry about what time he got home. That was something that would take him awhile to learn.

**A&A **

"I'm so sorry for being late. I got side-tracked," Austin apologized as he entered the house. He tried to catch his breath as Grandma Ruth laughed. "Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'm not mad." Austin stared at her, mad. "I ran like I've never ran before to get here because I thought you were mad, and you're not even mad. I left Ally to get here!" Austin blurted out.

Grandma Ruth raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms questioningly. "So you were with Ally?" she asked although she already knew the answer. She could tell when her own grandson had seen someone like Ally. No, she wasn't stupid at all.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending? No. I didn't like this chapter to be honest. It was pretty boring, but I have nothing else better. Sorry. I'll make it up in the next chapter. As for the one-shot, I'm re-writing the end because I didn't like it. It'll be up soon though. :) Thanks for being patient with me :) Love you guys! Review!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Loves! So, we almost have 100 reviews! You're all so amazing, and I thank you for the lovely reviews you leave me with each chapter! Thank you! The one-shot is on it's way, but like I said, the ending is being worked on because I want it to be as good as it can. (: I hope you enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. *sigh* **

* * *

**A&A **

As the days dragged on, Austin had become more accustomed to Grandma Ruth's living style. Sure, she may have been old, but she was pretty cool. Austin never thought he'd actually enjoy living here, but he was. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ally Dawson was becoming one of his best friends here. No, not at all.

It'd been 1 week since he went to the first teen meeting, and he wasn't planning on going to today's, but somehow Ally had managed to convince him. Actually, all it took was her adorable self, and he agreed.

"Fine," he started as Ally grinned in accomplishment, "but only because Trish isn't going." It was true. Trish was on a family vacation for the week so she wouldn't be able to attend the teen meeting this week, much to Austin's favor. Austin and Trish had been on bad terms ever since the incident at the teen meeting although Trish had tried to apologize.

Austin forgave her, but they weren't talking, and Austin still held a small grudge on her. Trish could have cared less as she is used to having enemies. It wasn't her fault, according to Ally.

"Oh, come on, Austin. She's not that bad," Ally said as they walked down the hallway together. School had just ended and, as they had been for the past week, Austin and Ally were walking to Grandma Ruth's. Ally now had a bigger reason to go, but she'd never say why.

They walked in comfortable silence, each watching the way the trees' leaves danced along with the breeze that came by every few seconds. They were mesmerized by how perfect today looked. The sun was slightly covered by the clouds, making it look all the more perfect.

Ally hadn't always been nature person, and she'd always been an indoor type of person, but ever since Grandma Ruth came along Ally had loved nature. She'd get inspiration by looking at all the animals that would run across the street.

Austin glanced at Ally and noticed the small smile that formed on her lips as she watched a bunny rabbit hopping in the grass. "Aww," she cooed at the sight of the adorable creature. "It's cute, isn't it?" Austin nodded in agreement and smiled. "Come on," he urged as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the park.

Dez had shown it to him a few days ago, and he found it very relaxing. "Where are we going?" Ally questioned while reluctantly following Austin. She trusted him enough but hoped he wasn't a kidnapper. She shook her head and laughed at herself for considering that.

Austin stopped as he reached the park and saw Ally's face light up as she saw where he was taking her. He'd stopped walking completely now, and Ally pulled him along with her. "Come on!" she exclaimed as she ran toward the swings.

Austin laughed and jogged over to Ally. "Sheesh, I didn't think you'd be this happy," he muttered as he reached her. Ally's face showed pure happiness. "It's been a while since I last came here. I've been too busy, and when I'm not, I always forget to stop by," Ally explained while pushing herself lightly.

Austin smiled and sat down on the swing next to her. "Ally, push me," Austin begged childishly. Ally giggled and stood up. "Okay," she replied as she pushed him with all her strength, which truth be told, wasn't too much.

"Come on, Ally. You're so weak," Austin complained jokingly. "Well sorry, but this would be much easier the other way around," she said as she breathed heavily. Austin groaned jokingly as he stopped himself. "Fine. Sit," he ordered while standing up.

Ally grinned happily as she skipped around to the swing. "Ready?" Austin asked as he held both chains with his hands. "Ready," Ally reassured while smiling.

Austin grinned and pulled her back as far as he could before releasing the swing. Ally giggled as she swung back and forth with Austin pushing her. Austin stared as Ally swung and smiled to himself. The way her hair was flying with each push made her look extremely beautiful. And there he was thinking that's as beautiful as a girl could get.

After a few minutes of swinging, Austin stopped her and smiled. "Ally, we should get going. Grandma Ruth will get worried," he explained while helping her up. Ally nodded and sighed. "You're right. Let's go," she said before smiling slightly.

It wasn't even 5, but it was getting darker. "Is it supposed to rain today?" Ally asked as she looked at the sky. The dark clouds were coming in as the white clouds were barely seen. The sun was no longer shining like it was when they got out of school.

Austin looked up as well and shrugged slowly. "It looks like it is. We better hurry," she said while moving closer to Ally. Ally nodded and began to walk toward the sidewalk.

As they started to walk on the sidewalk, they could hear the thunder slowly start up. Ally hugged herself, silently wishing she had brought her book and backpack to hug. It's not that thunderstorms scared her, but she wasn't usually outside during one. She'd be inside, in her cozy little room reading a book while drinking hot chocolate.

Today, however, must have been her unlucky day as she had also left her jacket in her locker. How was she supposed to know that it would be raining today? Oh yeah, The Weather Channel. **(1) **

She shivered as the wind picked up and hugged herself tighter. Austin, who had been silently hoping that it wouldn't rain, looked over at Ally to see her shivering and hugging herself. He smiled at how adorable she looked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Ally, grateful as always, leaned into his side and sighed.

"Thank you, Austin," she mumbled while still hugging herself. Austin smiled and rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm. Ally sighed in relief as Grandma Ruth's home-welcoming house came into view.

As they walked up the porch, Austin unwrapped his arms from Ally and opened the door for her politely. "Thank you," she said as she stepped into the warm house.

"Grandma, we're home!" Austin called while setting his backpack on the sofa. Ally walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Grandma Ruth baking a cake. "Hey, Ally," Grandma Ruth greeted while hugging her. Austin came in and smiled at his grandma before hugging her. "Hey, Austin. How was school?" she asked as they pulled away.

"It went well. Sorry we're late," he replied apologetically. Grandma Ruth smiled knowingly and returned to her cake. "It's fine. Ally, dear, sorry, but the teen meeting is cancelled. It's supposed to storm really bad, and I told everyone to stay home. I also called your father to tell him that you'd be staying until the storm is over," Grandma Ruth said while putting the cake into the heated oven.

Ally nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Grandma Ruth." Grandma Ruth smiled at Ally. "Don't thank me. Anyway, Austin, do you have homework?" Grandma Ruth asked while eyeing him. He sighed and nodded. "Yes," he mumbled in reply.

"Then get to working on it. No cake until it's done," she threatened. "Aw, but what about Ally?" he complained. "I didn't have homework," Ally cut in as she helped Grandma Ruth set up. Austin sighed and left to get his backpack.

**A&A **

"Ally, can you help Austin with his homework?" Grandma Ruth asked once she saw her grandson struggling with the same problem for 10 minutes. Ally giggled and nodded. "Sure," she agreed as she walked over to Austin who was sat at the table.

"Need any help?" Ally asked while pulling a chair up beside him. Austin nodded gratefully and pointed to the problem he was on while rubbing his temple. Ally smiled and told him how to do the problem correctly. Austin nodded understandingly and worked it out.

**A&A **

"See, you got it," Ally exclaimed 30 minutes later as Austin finished his homework. He sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair. "Thank you so much, Ally. You're a genius," he said while smiling at her. "I try," she said while standing up.

"Okay, you two. Who wants cake?" Grandma Ruth asked while setting the cake on the table. The storm had gotten worse, but luckily the power was still going. "Me," Austin said as he stood up to get three plates from the cabinet.

Grandma Ruth cut the cake while Austin set the plates down on the table, and Ally carefully served the cake on the plates. Austin smiled happily as he grabbed a fork and began to eat.

"Austin, honey, slow down. I'm pretty sure Ally won't like you if you continue to eat like that," Grandma Ruth said nonchalantly while taking a bite of her cake. Austin's eyes widened, and he almost choked on his cake. Ally blushed a crimson red and looked down.

Austin cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Grandma Ruth, who just smiled and winked. After all, she was just helping him out with a girl.

* * *

**1. I don't own it, but it's pretty interesting to watch when it's storming. (:**

**Okay, that took a while. :) I hope you liked it. I was pretty proud of the ending. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews!(: I love you all! Thank you so so so much!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH. MY. GOSH. Thank you so so so so much! I seriously appreciate each and everyone of your lovely reviews! We finally reached 100, and I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Anyway, I'm giving shout-outs at the bottom, but for now, **Sofia Michelle**, thank you! You were the 100th review!(: I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I'm somewhat used to you by now. I still don't like you, though. Just sayin'. **

* * *

**A&A **

Yes, Grandma Ruth was in fact very smart. By now, you should now just how smart she can be. She knew exactly why Austin would like a girl like Ally. Simply because she'd known the way that guys looked at Ally. They had something in their eyes that Grandma Ruth didn't like one bit. But it was the way that Austin looked at Ally that told Grandma Ruth _just _how much he really liked her.

Now, she knew he liked Ally, but that doesn't mean that he himself would admit it. In fact, he did the exact opposite.

"No, I don't like Ally. She's just my first friend here. My first real friend. That's all," Austin explained while biting his lip. It seemed as if he were upset for something. Grandma Ruth shook her head and scoffed.

"Austin, honey, you can deny it all you want, but I'll never believe you," Grandma Ruth said while sitting down at the table with a cup of tea. She had really embarrassed Austin the evening before when she clearly implied that he liked Ally. He was still angry about it, too.

Ally's dad had picked her up a few hours after, once the storm had died down. He smiled as he remembered walking home from the park. It'd been the bravest thing he'd ever done while being here. Well that and driving around in _the beast_.

Austin shook his head and rolled his eyes while mixing his hot chocolate. "Whatever," he mumbled before taking a sip. Grandma Ruth smirked and sighed. "You know, Ally's birthday is coming up. You should get her something nice. Like a big teddy bear with a heart that has 'I Like You, But I'm Too Shy To Tell You' written across it," Grandma Ruth suggested while drinking her tea.

Austin narrowed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I'm going to pretend you never said that last part. Is her birthday really coming up?" he asked curiously. Of course he wasn't going to get her a teddy bear. She deserved more than a stuffed animal. Way more.

Grandma Ruth nodded and set her cup down in front of her. "Yes. Tomorrow to be exact," she replied while smiling. Austin's eyes widened as he realized how close it was. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I only have one day to get her something good. Oh no, this is bad." He was clearly panicking, and Grandma Ruth laughed.

"Austin, calm down. Ally's not one to make a big deal about her birthday, which is probably why she didn't tell you in the first place. She likes to be alone on her birthday," Grandma Ruth explained. She stood up and walked toward the sink to wash her cup.

"Why?" Austin asked while doing the same. Yes, after being here for almost 2 weeks, he'd actually began to wash his own dishes. "She just likes to be peaceful. She's a quiet girl that would rather stay indoors on her birthday," she once again explained. She was happy to know that her grandson was, for once, interested in something.

"Oh, okay. Is it alright if I at least get her something. Would she mind?" Austin asked worriedly. He'd hate to get her something if she wasn't going to like it. Grandma Ruth shook her head and smiled. "She won't mind one bit. Maybe it'll do her some good for someone to hang out with her. Go ahead and get her something. I'm going to be in my room reading, if you don't mind." Austin nodded, and Grandma Ruth ruffled his hair before smiling and walking down the hallway.

Austin smiled and went up to his room to brainstorm ideas of what to get Ally. Yeah, this would be hard.

**A&A **

Ally's mind, all day, had been replaying the same scene over and over again. She just couldn't take anything to do with Austin off of her mind. She'd tried to distract herself by playing the piano, but somehow Austin would creep into her mind. She couldn't forget his perfect-looking blonde hair, his light brown eyes, and his smile.

Yeah, she was fine.

Okay, she wasn't.

The last time that some had been in her mind _that _much was when she had begun to date Dustin, but even then, it wasn't this bad. She could at least call him up and tell him he was on her mind. It'd be a tad bit awkward to tell Austin that.

She sighed as she stood up from the bench and threw herself on the the couch. She buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes. Might as well take a nap and hope that her dreams would be Anti-Austin.

**A&A **

"Pst, Ally. Ally, wake up," Austin said while lightly shaking her. He had been in his room trying to think of something to get her but gave up since the only thing that came to mind was the teddy bear suggestion. Believe him, that is _not _something that he wanted to give her. Since he couldn't think of anything, he decided to ask her what she wanted. It made sense, didn't it?

Ally opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "Austin?" She rubbed her eyes and stood up swiftly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Austin smiled. "I came to ask you something super important," he said while clasping his hands together.

Ally motioned for him to take a seat. "Okay, what is it?" She put her messy hair up in a pony-tail and sighed tiredly. Austin looked away from her before continuing. She was more beautiful than humanly possible. Well, Austin thought so. Chances were, he wasn't the only one.

"Uhh. Uhm, well, what would you like for your birthday?" he asked quietly. He hated that he acted so shy around her. It wasn't anything like him to act shy around a girl. But then again, Ally wasn't _just a girl_.

Ally's eyes widened, and she stood up quickly. "How did you know about my birthday?" she asked. Austin raised an eyebrow and stood up, too. "Grandma Ruth told me since you didn't," Austin said while pointing at her. Ally sighed. "Because I didn't want you to know," she said defensively.

"And why not, Ally?" he asked curiously. Ally shrugged. "I just didn't think you wanted to know," she replied and bit her lip. She looked down and sighed. Austin moved closer. "Why wouldn't I want to know, Ally? Aren't we friends?" he asked, offended.

Ally looked up quickly and shook her head repeatedly. "No, no. That's not it!" Austin raised an eyebrow. The fact that they were sort-of fighting was intriguing. They seemed like a couple. Yeah, a couple.

"Then what is it?" Austin asked while crossing his arms. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn't leaving until his question was answered. _Truthfully_.

"I don't know, Austin. I just- I'm confused," Ally stated while covering her face and sitting down. Austin sat down next to her and began to think. He could simply ask her what was wrong and risk making her cry, or he could keep his mouth shut and never know why. **(1) **

Curious as always, he asked her what was wrong. However, she didn't cry. She just looked at him and shrugged slightly before asking him something. Something that he knew the answer to, but he wouldn't admit to himself.

"Austin," she had started, "why are you so nice to _me_?" Now, yes, Austin did know the answer. That answer, however, was not to be said aloud for one reason. He was stubborn. Oh, so very stubborn.

As he continued to check his mind for the best excuse, Ally smiled. "Austin? I know what I want for my birthday," she said. She had truly saved him from completely embarrassing himself.

Austin looked up suddenly interested and urged her to continue. "Just one thing, Austin. That's all," she quietly whispered. Austin, who at this point was impatient, sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay. What is it?" he asked, eyes shining brightly with excitement.

With the next words that came out of that girl's mouth, Austin's eyes only shone more, if possible. The way she had said it; like she really wanted it.

"Austin," she paused and continued while looking at him, "I want you to sing for me."

* * *

**1. I'm a master at rhyming. Haha, just kidding. It just happened. :)**

**So, today is Laura Marano's 17th birthday! She's growing up too fast. :')  
Anyway, thank you so so so much, once again, for finally getting us to over 100 reviews. Time for shout-outs. (:**

**Awesomesauce325- _Thank you. For every review! You're a very great friend, and you're also very Awesome. (: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust ;)_  
_Sofia Michelle- Thank you for all you reviews! ANd for the 100th one :) Hope you continue to enjoy the story. (: _  
cupcake291- _Thank you for your constant reviews! I enjoy reading them each time, (:_  
_queenc1- Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter. Means a lot (: _  
Frenchie12_- Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad that you think Grandma Ruth is cool. (: _  
_xRainbowNinjax_- _Thanks for mentioning those Auslly feels! I get those all of the time. (:  
_LaughingRaindrops_- Have I ever told you how much I love you pen name? Well I do. Thanks for your reviews!_ (:  
_LovePeach16_-_ Thank you for your review! (:  
_Melli4798_- Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They're always truthful and long! I really hope that you're enjoying the story, and continue to read. (:_  
_UrxGORGEx_- _Thanks for your review! (:  
_readinghottie16_- Thank you! Hope you're enjoying the story. (: _**

**And to all of the guests that review, thank you so much! You're all so sweet, and I love you all. I gave shout-outs to those who reviewed the last chapter. (: If you want a shout-out just feel free to tell me. :) Thanks!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi...So, how's it going? Oh, you're mad. I see..(: Uh, well. I'm sorry? Yeah. Anyway, I really am so so sorry it's taken em this long. I've been busy and lazy, basically. Anyway, I have a problem, and I need you help. I'll tell you in the bottom A/N. (: Now, on to chapter 10! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews on the previous chapter! You all made my day!(:**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If only...but, no, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**A&A **

"What?" Austin asked dumbfounded. Out of all the things she could ask for, she asked for _that__? _How did she even know he could sing? Yes, he was confused, but he couldn't just say no. It'd be rude, and he had been doing a good job at not being rude. He wasn't going to stop now.

"Y-you don't have to. I-" Ally stuttered before Austin cut her off. "No, it's fine. I was just shocked. Are you sure that's what you want, though? I mean, I thought you'd go for something more special. How did you know I could sing?" Austin asked all in one breath. Ally smiled. "It's special, Austin. To me it's very special. And Grandma Ruth told me. I also figured you could sing since you liked instruments so much," Ally explained.

"I should have known it was her that told you. I don't know if I'm any good, but if it makes you happy then yeah, I'll sing for you," he said while nodding. Ally grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Austin." She had her arms around his neck as she whispered this, and he had his arms around her back loosely.

He couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips. That's just what Ally did to him. She made him smile. Cheesy, huh?

**A&A **

Over the time that Austin had known Ally, he'd learned much about her. She wasn't the most open book out there unless she knew that you really wanted to get to know her. As she had seen with Austin. She just had a feeling that, even though he'd be leaving eventually, he would stick around until then. Sure, she wished that he would stay for a _long _time, but since it wouldn't be forever she had to get to know him as well.

Some things that she had learned from him is that he's a really sweet guy. Well, at least to her he is. She's also learned that he wasn't the most organized person. He'd constantly ask her for her notes because he had lost his somewhere in his book. _'A sea of paper,' _she called it.

He was very honest, too. He wasn't the best liar in the world. Or maybe Ally was just like a lie detector. She could easily tell when he was lying. For instance, 4 days after they had met, Austin told Grandma Ruth that he had no homework right there in front of Ally. Suffice to say, he had double work that afternoon. From Ally.

Austin was very social. He could make friends with anyone as long as he was nice. Something that, not only Ally, but he himself had learned. He usually never made any true friends because he was so caught up in being with the 'populars.' He never had one true friend in Boston because everyone wanted to be cool along with him.

But here, he was different. He was himself. The people around him knew how he was, and they knew that if they liked him it was _really _him. So they had a choice of sticking around or leaving because they don't like him. Most people though, stayed because he was very easy to like. Or hard to hate..

**A&A **

On the day of Ally's birthday, Austin had everything planned. He had the place and song ready. All he had to do was get things over with. It was supposed to be a great day for both he and Ally.

It had started out like any other day except that Austin knew it wasn't. He woke up on his own, early, and went downstairs to help Grandma Ruth make breakfast. As he walked down the stairs, he thought about how great today would be. Of course, everyday spent with Ally was great, but something about today made it extra special. Oh yeah, her birthday.

"Good morning, Austin!" Grandma Ruth exclaimed as she flipped a pancake. Austin's eyes lit up as he saw the pancake being flipped perfectly. "Good morning! Man, I want pancakes," he stated while staring at the stack of them on the counter. He reached for them, but Grandma Ruth slapped his hand away. "These are for the Dawson's. I'm sure you want to carry them over there, don't you?" she asked while placing the last pancake in the stack.

"How'd you know?" Austin asked while crossing his arms suspiciously. "Honey, any fool could see that you like Ally. Now pass me the aluminum foil," she said nonchalantly. Austin glared at her but obliged. "I don't like her," he mumbled while passing her the foil. "Sure, honey. Sure," Grandma Ruth mutter while wrapping the plate of pancakes.

"Here," she said while handing Austin the plate. "Go on, now. Tell Ally I'll see her later with her present." Austin nodded and headed for the door. It's not like he wanted to make breakfast anyway.

"Oh and Austin," Grandma Ruth called, "make this Ally's best birthday. She deserves it." Austin smiled and assured her that he would. Grandma Ruth was right after all; she did deserve it.

**A&A **

So there Austin was, at the Dawson's house. He'd remembered the path taken to get there form the time Ally had fallen in front of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently with a plate in his hands. After 5 minutes of waiting, he figured no one was home so he was about to leave.

Suddenly, the door flung open and there stood Ally with a robe and bed-head. Austin held back a laugh as Ally's eyes-widened. She yelped and shut the door swiftly. "Wait out there!" Ally yelled while running up the stairs. She hurriedly put a baggy shirt on and some basketball shorts before messily putting her hair up in a bun.

She sighed loudly and ran back down the stairs to the door. She opened it to see Austin looking around. "Hey, Austin. What are you doing here?" Austin smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I came here to give you these," he said while handing her the plate, "and to say happy birthday. So, happy birthday!" Ally raised an eyebrow.

She'd forgotten her own birthday.

**A&A **

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday," Austin said while laughing. They were sitting at Ally's kitchen table while eating pancakes. Ally smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "My bad," she mumbled while taking a bite form her pancake. Ally's dad had left early to the store since it was her day off, but he had left a note for her.

"And I woke you up?" Ally nodded and sighed. "Yes, you did. That explains why my hair was so.." she trailed off while moving her hands around her head to show how bad it had looked. Austin laughed. "You still looked cute," he said carelessly. Ally blushed and continued to eat her pancakes.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Austin asked. Ally looked up and shrugged. "Nothing." Austin gasped dramatically, and put his fork down. "No. You will do something. Ally, it's your birthday. Come on," he said while standing up. Ally looked at him questioningly. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"_We _are going to do something fun today. It's your 17th birthday, and it's going to be a good one," he said while grabbing her hand gently and helping her stand up. "Austin, I have to change. I can't be seen like this," she complained while pointing to her clothes. Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Ally, you look fine. Let's go," he urged while pulling her toward the door.

"B-but I have to-" Austin, however, had already pulled her out the door.

This was going to be a long day..

* * *

**Okay, so once again, sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway, oh yeah, I need help. So, as some may know, the one-shot I promised ages ago has been possibly turned into a story. Curse my mind..  
I say possibly because I have many ideas for it, but I could also just end it and leave it as a one-shot. I want to post some of it, which I will, so I can get your opinions. (: What should I do?  
And also I want to change the summary of this story because it doesn't even follow the story. I just kind of used it as a guide for the first few chapters, but the story took a turn and yeah. I need help with it so if anyone has some ideas, they'd be greatly appreciated.  
Anyone want to make me a one-shot? ;) I've been working on one for the word 'Adorkable' since the live-stream the cast did a few days ago, but it doesn't come out right. I'd love to see someone else's ideas for that word. (: Thanks!  
**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please review!(: I enjoy reading them! PM me if you'd like to! Thanks loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Loves! Okay, so first off, sorry that I haven't updated all month. :( I was super busy, but I have much more time to update now. Yay! I'd really love to thank you all for your reviews! They're all so amazingly sweet, and I'm very grateful for them. Thank you!(:**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally does not belong to me in any way! It belongs to...someone. (:**

* * *

**A&A **

"Austin, I told you that I didn't want anything big for my birthday," Ally whispered before smiling politely at the waiter. Austin had decided that since Ally hadn't had a proper breakfast, he was going to take her to Starlit Cafe. **(1) **

"I know, Ally, but I wanted to. It's your birthday; why wouldn't you want at least breakfast?" Austin asked. The waiter cleared his throat and smiled. "Hi, my name is Jason, and I'll be taking your order." He smiled again and pulled out his notepad. Austin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the guy and looked at Ally. "What do you want?"

Ally thought for a second before ordering french toast with sausage on the side. Jason smiled at her before writing her order down. "And you?" Jason asked while looking at Austin expressionless. Austin took no notice to this and ordered a stack of pancakes with extra butter and syrup. Jason wrote it down, winked at Ally, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Didn't you just eat pancakes?" Ally asked Austin while shifting in her seat. Austin nodded. "Yeah, why?" Ally rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. "No reason." Austin shrugged and smiled. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. Ally raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, go home and stay home." Austin's smiled faded and was replaced with a frown.

"You're funny if you think I'm going to let you do that," he stated after scoffing. "I guess I'm funny then," Ally replied before laughing. Jason came back from the kitchen with their orders, and Austin grimaced.

Jason set Austin's plate down roughly in front of him. "Sorry," he apologized. Austin was about to say something, but Ally, who sensed it, kicked him from under the table. From across the table she glared at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Austin nodded slightly before smiling at Jason. "It's okay," he gritted through his teeth.

Jason smiled and set Ally's plate down carefully. "For the beautiful lady," he said. Ally smiled kindly at him and looked away blushing. Austin clenched his fist under the table and glared at Jason. "Jason, as much as we'd love to keep you here, we kind of want to eat peacefully. That's all we'll need you for. Thank you," Austin said as cheerful as possible.

Jason, who had been too busy staring at Ally, looked at Austin before asking, "Would you like anything else?" Ally held back a laugh as Austin face-palmed. She sensed that Austin was about to blow-up in this poor guy's face so she stepped in. "No, thank you. That will be all for now." Jason smiled at Ally and nodded. "Okay. I'll be back to clean up." Ally nodded.

"Please don't," Austin muttered once he had left. "Austin, that wasn't very nice," Ally said while taking a bite from her toast. "Sorry," he mumbled before quickly cutting his pancakes.

Ally smiled before leaning forward. "Don't worry, Austin. I don't like him."

* * *

**A&A **

"Where to next?" Austin asked himself once the two were outside of the cafe. Austin had made a mental note to never take Ally there again; the food was terrible.

"Can't we just go back home now? I'm too full to do anything," Ally whined. Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, we can't go back home. And you'll live. Now come on," he said while grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the mall.

It's a good thing Grandma Ruth had been paying him each week in return for helping her with the garden.

* * *

**A&A **

Once at the mall, Ally began to wonder why Austin insisted so much on giving her an unforgettable birthday. Why did he care so much? Had he really changed that much in less than a month? It had seemed as if though he cared more about people than Grandma Ruth had first made him out to be. Or could it be that he was always like that?

She was determined to find out more about Austin's life back in Boston.

"Ally, are you okay? You're really quiet." Ally looked up and saw that Austin had stopped walking and was now standing in front of her concerned. "I'm fine. I was just thinking to myself," Ally replied. Austin nodded understandingly and smiled. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Ally scoffed and playfully hit his chest. "You wish," she replied before walking ahead.

Austin smiled to himself before following closely behind. What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

**A&A **

"Oh, let's go in there," Ally exclaimed before jogging into an all-girl store. "Oh no," Austin whispered before groaning. He reluctantly followed her into the store, hoping for the best. But then again, since when does going into a girly store go at least okay?

Ally was looking at some bright-colored shirts when Austin walked up behind her. "Ally, did you have to come in here? Everyone is staring at me," he pointed out. Ally looked up and noticed that every girl in there was staring at him. Not in the _'There's a guy in here,' _kind of way, but the _'There's THE guy in here,' _kind of way. _  
_

"Oohh." Austin looked at Ally and held her hand tightly. "I'm scared. They look as if they want to eat me or something," he whispered. Ally laughed and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Austin. I got you." Austin looked down at her and smiled. "Let's just look around some more, and then we can walk out as if we never knew a thing." Austin nodded and continued to hold her hand as they walked around the store.

"Okay, let's go," Ally said while gripping his hand and slowly walking out of the store. Once out, the two breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the other. "That was creepy," Austin said while leading Ally to a bench in a secluded area. "Yeah, no kidding. At least we're out of there. I've never liked shopping," Ally said while leaning on his shoulder.

Austin sighed and nodded. "I feel you," he agreed. "So, can we go home now?" Ally asked hopefully. She was awfully tired of shopping. They'd been in the mall for 2 hours already. "Yeah, do you want to get your shopping bags from the store, or do want to get them tomorrow?" Austin asked. Earlier there, Ally had suggested that they leave the shopping bags in Sonic Boom so that they wouldn't have so many things to carry.

"It's too many bags for us to carry," she pointed out. Austin had bought her so many things. _'Your 17th birthday has to be unforgettable,' _he had said each time she refused to let him buy her something.

"Ally, please, I can carry them," Austin said while helping her stand up. Ally smiled and shook her head. "We can wait to get them tomorrow. It's fine," she reassured. Austin, however, just shook his head and started to pull Ally toward Sonic Boom. Ally rolled her eyes at his stubbornness but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

**A&A **

"Just let me help you, Austin," Ally begged to Austin who insisted that he could carry all the bags by himself. "No, Ally. Quit offering because I'm going to say no each time," he said. Honestly, it was no problem carrying the bags. He was Austin Moon; a few bags weren't any trouble.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ally asked while crossing her arms and dragging her feet. Austin laughed and shook his head. "I'm not stubborn, Ally. I just don't think you should carry any bags on your birthday. That's all," Austin said while looking at her and smiling kindly.

Ally blushed and grinned back. "That's really sweet, Austin, but why do you care so much about my birthday? It's not to be rude, but I'm just curious." Austin, who was now in deep thought, stopped and set the bags down on the sidewalk.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asked concerned. Austin stood in place, not bothering to pick the bags back up. "I honestly don't know," Austin whispered. Ally looked at him and sighed. "Austin, it's not a bad thing. I was being curious. I think it's really sweet that you care so much. No one's ever cared so much about me, you know," she said before lightly nudging his arm.

Austin quietly laughed and suddenly hugged Ally. He had been wanting to hug her all day, and now seemed like a good time. Ally smiled and hugged back tightly. "Happy Birthday, Ally."

* * *

**1. This is a cafe in one of my future Auslly stories!(: I have the idea in my head, and it's killing to get out. (: Soon..**

**Okay, so, I'm sorry that it's short, but I will update tomorrow since I don't have school again until January. Yay! There's more to Ally's birthday than what's in here by the way. It'll be in the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to know how I can improve. (: Thanks Loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Loves!(: Okay, first of all I want to thank you for your lovely reviews! I'll be updating once each day all week! Yay! That is if I don't get too lazy. If I don't update it's because I got too lazy. I apologize in advance for it. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, Austin and Ally doesn't belong to me. Who do you think I am?**

* * *

**A&A **

All day Grandma Ruth had awaited the arrival of her grandson and Ally, but she kept her patience. She knew Austin was falling hard for that girl. It was no surprise to her either.

Ally was a very sweet young girl that tended to capture every guys' heart. It was something that everyone but herself noticed. Ally was a very oblivious girl when it came down to the subject of '_guys thinking she's this_ _and_ _that_.' She never noticed anything. Grandma Ruth had told her many times that someday she would see it, too, but up until now, she still had not. It was really starting to bother Grandma Ruth, too.

Why couldn't Ally just see that many guys drooled over her? Was it really _that _hard to notice? It couldn't be.

Grandma Ruth had made it her job to make Austin be the guy to show Ally. I mean, better him than anyone, right? It had nothing to do with the fact that Grandma Ruth wanted to plan a wedding. Austin and Ally's wedding. **(1) **

* * *

**A&A **

"Grandma Ruth! We're home!" Austin shouted as Ally opened the door so that he could carry the bags inside. They'd taken a short cut that passed Grandma Ruth's house before Ally's so they decided to hang out there instead.

Grandma Ruth appeared from the kitchen and looked down at the shopping bags curiously. "What were you guys up to?" she asked while turning around, steeping back into the kitchen. Austin and Ally followed her and sat down at the table exhausted.

"Well," Ally started, "Austin, here, woke me up this morning to take me to breakfast, and after that-" Grandma Ruth held her hand up and smiled. "He took you to breakfast? I thought I sent pancakes with him to take to you. Don't tell me he finished them on the way over there. Austin-" Ally laughed and shook her head.

"No, Grandma Ruth, he delivered them as you sent them. I think. Anyway, he took me out before I could finish them so we stopped at the cafe for some food," Ally explained while Austin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, then I took her to the mall. Worst thing we've ever done," Austin said before Ally laughed. Grandma Ruth smiled at the two teenagers and wondered to herself why they weren't together yet. **(2) **

"Was shopping with Ally that bad, Austin?" Grandma Ruth asked as she sat down at the table as well. Austin shook his head rapidly. "No, no! It wasn't that. She's great to shop with, but we were in this store and every girl was staring at me. I was scared," Austin admitted. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"It was an all-girl store," she whispered to Grandma Ruth who nodded understandably.

* * *

**A&A **

It was almost 7:00, and the sun had gone down already as Austin and Ally lay on the carpet tired. They were in Austin's room staring at the ceiling quietly. Ally liked the way she felt at home here.

She had called her dad earlier to tell him that she would be getting home late. Lester was a bit reluctant since it was her birthday, and he wanted to see her but agreed either way.

"Ally, can I ask you something? And you promise to be completely honest with me?" Austin was now turned facing Ally as he asked her this. Ally looked at him and simply nodded. She was a great listener, and Austin, knowing this, decided to ask her something that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Okay, uhm, well what do you think about me?" he asked hesitantly. Ally looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean, Austin?" she asked. It wasn't everyday a guy like Austin asked her what she thought about him. She was confused. Very confused.

"What am I like? Ally, I'm asking you this because I don't want to be a stuck-up guy anymore," Austin explained. Being here had made him think about things in a different way. He knew that things weren't about him anymore. Not everything. He was just another person in this world, and honestly? He didn't mind being another person. Not at all.

"Austin," Ally started while sitting up, "I think you're an amazing guy. You've been a great friend to me. I've grown used to you in such a short time. I don't think you should worry about how you are now. But to me, you were never a bad person. I find it weird that your parents told Grandma Ruth that you needed an attitude fix because you seem nicer than any guy I've ever met. I honestly don't know how you were back in Boston, but here? You're an amazing person, Austin," she finished with a smile that warmed Austin's heart more than her sweet speech.

"Wow, Ally. I-I think- That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me about..me. I don't know why I've changed so much because I know I have, but all I know is that I'm glad I came here. I really am," he said. He wasn't sure what was better at this point; changing for the better or Ally. But when it came to Ally, nothing was better. Not even changing.

* * *

**A&A **

"Alright kids, I need you to come down here!" Grandma Ruth yelled from down stairs. Austin and Ally looked at each other and shrugged before getting up walking toward the bedroom door. "Coming!" they shouted simultaneously while jogging down the stairs cautiously.

As they walked into the kitchen, the aroma of a freshly baked cake filled their noses. Austin's eyes lit up as he saw the nicely decorated cake sitting on the counter. _'Happy Birthday, Ally!' _was glazed on it in professional-looking cursive writing. The round border was covered in red icing while yellow sprinkles were scattered on the icing. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Ally breathed out as she saw the cake, too. "Happy birthday, Ally!" Grandma Ruth exclaimed while giving her a hug. Ally smiled gratefully and hugged her back tightly. "Thank you so much!" Grandma Ruth waved her off and smiled. "No problem, honey. You really deserve it," she said before grabbing 3 plates from the cabinet.

"One for you," Grandma Ruth said while handing Ally a plate. "One for you." She handed Austin a plate while secretively winking at him. "And one for me. Okay, Ally, cut the cake!" She handed Ally a knife, and Ally neatly cut three pieces of cakes. She placed a piece on Grandma Ruth's plate and one on Austin's plate. "Thank you," Austin said as he sat down at the table. Ally smiled, nodded, and got herself a piece as well.

As Ally ate her cake she couldn't help but be grateful for Grandma Ruth and Austin. They'd been so nice to her recently. Well, Grandma Ruth had always been like a grandmother to her. Since she first went to a teen meeting. Ever since then, she'd been coming back because of Grandma Ruth. She treated everyone equally, and Ally appreciated and admired that about her.

* * *

**A&A **

"Okay you two, I'll clean up. You can go back up to the room for another hour. Then we'll get Ally home, okay?" The two teenagers nodded. "But wait," Ally started, "I can't let you clean that up by yourself," she finished while walking toward the messy table. "Ally, honey, you've helped me out enough around here. I can do this on my own today," Grandma Ruth said while pushing Ally toward the stairs. "Now go on up there!" she urged before laughing. Ally smiled.

"Let's go," Austin said while grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. Ally followed, but not before thanking Grandma Ruth again. Grandma Ruth stared at the two teenagers and sighed happily. All this time she's known that they are head-over-heels for the other, and she hasn't been able to do anything but stand back and watch them. She'd really been dropping hints to Ally about her grandson's liking for her, but Ally was an oblivious girl.

"Teenagers," she muttered as she put the plates in the sink, "love hits 'em hard."

* * *

**A&A **

"Austin, this has been a really great birthday, you know. Probably the best one in a long time. All thanks to you," Ally said while sitting down on his bed. Austin sat down next to her and smiled. "All you needed was a little fun, Ally. I'm really glad you enjoyed your birthday. I told you you would," he said while nudging her arm.

"But, you know, there's still one thing missing," Ally said. Austin looked at her questioningly. "Really? What is it?" he asked. "The main thing I asked from you yesterday. I want you to sing for me, Austin," Ally said while smiling happily. Austin laughed and nodded. "I'd love to Ally, but I don't have a guitar with me," he replied sadly.

"Is a guitar really necessary just to sing?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head and smiled. "Fine, Ally. Just let me think of song," he said while smiling. "It doesn't have to be all of the song; I just really want to hear you sing," Ally explained.

Austin nodded and looked at Ally thoughtfully. Just by looking at her, he got the song he was going to sing. It was perfect. He look at Ally once again before beginning the song.

_Baby I, I wanna know_, _what you think_

_When you're alone, Is it me? Yeah_

_Are you thinking of me? Yeah_

_We've been friends now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile_

_Is it me? Yeah_

_Are you thinking of me? _

_Girl, what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay? If I were to say,_

_I wanna be last, yeah, _

_Baby let me be your, let me be you last first kiss,_

_I wanna be first, yeah, _

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,_

_And if you, only knew, _

_I wanna be last, yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_ **(3) **

Ally grinned as Austin finished singing and hugged him tightly. "That was perfect," she whispered. She'd never heard anyone sing so flawlessly and perfectly. Austin was surprised at how much Ally seemed to have loved his singing. He rarely let anyone hear him sing, but when he did, no one reacted the way Ally had.

"Thank you so much, Austin!" Ally continued to thank. "I had no idea you had such an amazing voice," she said quietly. Austin blushed at the compliment and stared at Ally. He had no idea if it was just the moment or if he had been waiting to do it, but it happened.

Austin finally kissed Ally. Her first kiss. Their first kiss.

* * *

**1. Grandma Ruth is going too soon. There won't be a wedding anytime soon. Just saying. (:  
2. She's our biggest Auslly shipper in this story. :)  
3. Last First Kiss- One Direction. Because they have amazing voices, and I was listening to it while typing this chapter. :)**

**Okay, sorry if it was terrible. I was feeling it until after I typed the song then I was like, "What now?" So yeah. Anyway, we currently have 138 reviews! I'm really thankful for them, too! Can we get 150 by the next chapter? I believe we can. :) Thanks Loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews! We reached over 150! You guys are the best! I love you all so much!(: Oh, almost forgot.  
Sofia Michelle: Yes, Ally did have a boyfriend but doesn't mean they kissed. (: Thanks for the review, Love!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. In my dreams, though...**

* * *

**A&A **

This was it. This is what Ally had been wanting for a while now, but it was happening so fast. She was doing absolutely nothing. She sat there, frozen in place as Austin pulled back hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I don't know why I did-" Ally cut him off with a kiss. She wasn't going to make him apologize for the best thing she'd ever experienced. It wouldn't be fair, now would it?

Austin moved his hand up to cup her face as Ally's hands wrapped around his neck. Their lips moved together perfectly, and the two were in complete bliss. It's not like it was the most perfect thing ever, but it was close.

They pulled away, gasping for air but smiling. "Best birthday ever," Ally whispered before giggling. Austin smiled and nodded. "Best day ever." And really? It was.

* * *

**A&A **

That night Ally was lying in bed wondering how one day could be so perfect and beautiful. Austin was in bed wondering how someone could be so perfect and beautiful. Neither had an answer, though.

Ally remembered the day in perfect detail while Austin remembered _her _in perfect detail. He remembered how adorable she had looked when she tried on a dress at the mall earlier. She claimed that it wasn't her style, but she let her buy it for her to make him happy.

"I'm wearing that dress soon," she told herself before drifting off to sleep.

"I hope she wears that dress soon," he told himself before turning the light off. "Oh how I hope."

* * *

**A&A **

"Austin, it's 7:00 now! Time to get up!" Grandma Ruth shouted from the kitchen. By now Austin had grown used to waking up this early. He'd come to the conclusion that Grandma Ruth had a history with the kitchen since she practically lived in there.

"I'm up!" he shouted back. "Why can't we get a darn cellphone to just call each other instead of yelling?" he asked himself as he got out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair and went into the bathroom to change.

From downstairs Grandma Ruth heard Austin shout with joy, and she smiled. For Austin had remembered he kissed the girl of his dreams the night before.

"Austin, can you come down here real quick?" Grandma Ruth shouted. Austin came running down the stairs, and he hugged her tightly before spinning her around. "It's such a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Austin asked as he set Grandma Ruth back down on her feet.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" she asked already knowing the answer. Austin shrugged and sighed happily. "Oh, nothing. I just feel happy. Really happy," he said dreamily. "Sweetie, you got it bad," Grandma Ruth stated while ruffling his hair.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Austin looked up and blushed. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I knew you liked her. It's about time you two get together," Grandma Ruth exclaimed joyfully. Austin smiled sheepishly before frowning.

"Grandma, I-I don't know if we're together," he admitted sadly. It's true. He didn't even remember to ask her about going out or anything because he was too caught up in...in her.

"I'm sure you are. Ally likes you as much as you like her. Why wouldn't you be together?" Grandma Ruth said as she grabbed herself a mug. Austin shrugged as he played with his fingers nervously. How was he supposed to ask her out? It was a lot easier in his mind, but what about when it came down to it? Would it really be that easy?

"Quit worrying, Austin. Listen, I know Ally really well, and she's very tender. She likes romance, and I know that you do, too-" Austin raised an eyebrow before speaking. "How do you know I like romance?" he asked curiously. Grandma Ruth laughed. "I'm your grandma; I know more about you than you think I do," she replied. Austin looked at her surprised with wide-eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ally likes you a lot. She wants to be your girlfriend. Just ask her." Austin nodded and stood up. "I will."

* * *

**A&A **

So there Austin was, confidently walking toward Ally's house, when he saw Dustin walking with Trish. "Hey guys," he called happily to the two. Dustin turned around first and smiled at him. "Hey Austin," he said while doing a handshake with him.

Trish turned around and scowled. Austin sighed as he saw Trish was still mad at him. "What are up to?" Dustin asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. Almost 2 months and they were still fighting. _'Unbelievable!' _he thought.

"Uhh, I'm on my way to Ally's. You?" Dustin looked at Trish and smiled. "We're going to the mall. We haven't hung out in a while so we thought it'd be nice to. We're meeting Dez outside of the mall entrance. We were going to stop by and ask Ally if she wanted to come hang out with us instead of working, but you can ask her for us. If you'd like," Dustin suggested.

"You can come, too," he added quickly. Trish looked up at him and glared. That's why they hadn't invited him in the first place; Trish wasn't too pleased with the idea. Austin looked at Trish and politely declined the offer. "No, it's okay. Thanks for inviting me, but I don't want anyone to have a bad time because of me."

"Thank you," Trish thanked sarcastically while folding her arms. Austin nodded and said goodbye before leaving the two. He was a good distance away when he heard Dustin shout for him to wait. Austin turned around and raised an eyebrow. Dustin looked at Trish and back at Austin.

"I want you guys to settle your differences; right here and right now," he said to Austin and Trish who were now in front of each other. "What differences?" Trish asked harshly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Trish," Dustin said.

"Listen, I don't want you two to be fighting because of something that I possibly did," Austin stated. Trish sighed and stepped forward. "You're right. Lets just end this, and try to be friends. I don't think you did anything wrong besides take my seat at the teen meeting. When I first met you, you were really stuck-up so I guess I just didn't take a liking for you instantly. But you've seemed to have changed," Trish said quietly and truthfully.

Austin smiled and stuck his hand out. "So, friends?" he asked. Trish smiled and shook his hand. "Friends."

* * *

**A&A **

Once Austin and Trish had agreed to be friends, Austin agreed to meet the rest at the mall with Ally. Things seemed to be looking up for him. All he needed now was Ally to be his girlfriend. It'd taken him a while to admit that he actually liked her. He was still denying it up until he kissed her. Maybe because she kissed him afterward proving she must have some feelings for him, right?

He walked up her porch and knocked on the door lightly. She should be up by now. She left for the store at around 8:00 and it was 7:30 now. 2 long minutes later, Ally opened the door swiftly. "Oh, hey Austin! Sorry I took so long. I was in the bathroom," Ally explained while smiling brightly. Austin smiled back and nodded. She was so pretty. Beyond it, actually.

"Come in," Ally said as she stepped aside to let him in. Austin grinned and walked inside. "What brings you here today?" Ally asked as she shut the door gently. "Uhh, well, I came to ask you something. Or two things now," Austin explained. "Okay, go ahead." Ally smiled and sat down next to Austin on the love seat.

"Okay, well, on my way here I ran into Dustin and Trish. They were also on their way here to invite you to the mall. They were going to meet Dez up there to hang out. They wanted me to ask you if you could hang out with them, too," Austin said as he looked at Ally closely. Ally smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but only if my dad lets me, and if you're there, too," Ally said quietly.

Austin blushed and nodded. "I'll be there if you are. Trish and I have agreed to being friends so I was invited, too," he said happily. Ally grinned widely and threw herself into his arms. "That's great! I'm so happy! I'm also surprised," Ally exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug. Austin raised an eyebrow in return.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked. Ally smiled before replying. "Well, Trish isn't the most understanding person. I'm surprised that she gave you a chance," Ally explained. Austin nodded. "Me too," he replied.

"Anyway, what else did you have to ask me?" asked Ally once she remembered that he had to ask her two things. "Oh yeah. Ally, I need to ask you something really important. I meant to ask you last night, but I forgot. I was happy. Really happy, actually," Austin said before chuckling lightly. Ally blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I was pretty happy myself," she whispered.

"I obviously like you. A lot. But what are we?" he asked hesitantly, scared of her reaction. Ally stayed silent. Thought always overtook her mind. She wished that she would just talk without thinking, even if it caused trouble.

"Austin, I like you, too. A lot, actually. But I have no idea what we are. I want to be your girlfriend. I really do, but what about when you have to leave? Remember, you're only here until your parents see that you've changed. For good. And by the looks of it, you've changed a lot. Then you'll have to leave. Back to Boston. Far from me," Ally whispered as she held back her tears. It'd hurt a lot whether or not they were together, but that pain would be worse.

"Ally, listen, I know. I can work something out with Grandma Ruth, though. They'll believe her. What do you say?" Austin asked hopefully. He got upset when he thought about having to leave Ally. How had that not crossed his mind? His parents told him he'd be coming back when he was changed, and he had totally forgotten.

"I don't know, Austin. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it, you know." Austin grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "I know, Ally. But can we at least try?" he asked hopefully. Ally looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yeah," she whispered. Austin grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Ally met him half-way.

Better than the first time.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if it's short! Anyway, I want to thank all of the reviews! The Guests that review: Thank you so much!(;  
****All of the new reviewers: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story. :)  
****brokenfanitygrl: Thanks! I might take that into consideration!(:  
****brickbreaker: Thank you!(: It's your birthday? Happy Birthday to you!  
ashlee: Aww! Thanks, Love! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Loves!(: Anyway, I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter. :) As you may have sensed, there will be more drama-filled chapters coming out. I honestly hate drama because it gets in the way of perfect Auslly, but I want to try this out. I don't think it'll be anything that gets in the way of Auslly, but you're not going to like it. I apologize in advance because you're going to hate me soon. Like 2 chapters soon. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Neither do you, Disclaimer. Neither do you... ;)**

* * *

**A&A **

"Alright, guys, we'll see you later," Austin said as he looked at Ally and smiled. It was nearing the end of the day and the group was tired. They'd hung out all day, and their feet were aching. Austin and Ally knew this so they decided it'd be best for all of them to go home.

As Ally was saying goodbye to Trish and Dez, Dustin pulled Austin to the side. "So, you and Ally are a thing now?" he asked. Austin and Ally decided to tell them earlier about being together. They were all happy for the two. Almost all of them. Dustin and Dez were a bit skeptical. They were just looking out for Ally.

Austin nodded and smiled at Ally who was still talking to Trish, not paying attention to him. "That's good. I'm happy for her. Listen, just take good care of her. She's really amazing, and she deserves someone that'll treat her right. I know you really like her so just show it. Okay?" Dustin just wanted to make it clear that Ally deserved the best.

Austin nodded. "Okay. It's really great that she has friends like you to look out for her, but don't worry about me. I'd never want to hurt her on purpose. I want the best for her, too." Dustin nodded and smiled. "Alright. Congrats. You're lucky to have her," Dustin said truthfully. Austin looked at him and frowned.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Austin asked. Dustin smiled. "I'll always have feelings for her, but I know we're not right for each other. I have a girlfriend. I'm over her so you don't have to look out for people like me," he replied before laughing. Austin smiled and sighed. "Okay. Thanks," he said before shaking his hand. He walked back over to Ally and smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. Ally smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go," she said while grabbing his hand. They waved at the others before walking toward the mall exit. "Well, today was fun," Ally commented once they were outside on the sidewalk.

"Sure was." Austin smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Ally had her arms around his waist. "You're warm," Ally stated before sighing into his side. "Somebody has to keep you warm," he replied.

Ally laughed. "Where are we going?" she asked as she looked around. Austin smirked down at her and shrugged. "Well, we could either go back to Grandma Ruth's house or we could go to your house. You choose," he said.

Ally smiled and bit her lip. "Hmm." She unwrapped her arms from her waist and tapped her chin thoughtfully. Austin smiled at her adorable antic before cupping her face in his large hands and smiled kindly before kissing her softly. She was taken by surprise but kissed back shortly after.

Austin smiled as he pulled away slowly. Ally smiled before grabbing his hand gently. "What was that for?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. Austin shrugged as he squeezed her hand.

"I don't know. You just looked super adorable, and I couldn't resist." It was true. Most of the time, he would control himself because they were just friends, but they were together now so he didn't feel like he _had _to.

Ally glared playfully at him and sighed before pulling her along with him. "Let's go to your place," she said as they walked.

* * *

**A&A **

As Austin and Ally reached Grandma Ruth's place, Austin had a bad feeling. It was one of those gut instincts that tells you something is awfully wrong. Ally sensed something was wrong with him because he was being very quiet.

"Are you okay? she asked concerned. Austin looked down at her and shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling," he replied. Ally gave him a questioning look. "About what?" Austin shrugged slowly as he ran up the porch steps.

He opened the already un-locked door and stepped inside followed by Ally. "Okay, are you hungry?" he asked her as they walked into the kitchen. Ally shook her head and leaned against the counter. "Not really. We ate back at the mall, and I think that was enough for me," she replied as she rubbed her belly. Austin chuckled lightly and looked around.

"Where's Grandma Ruth?" he asked. It definitely surprised him that she wasn't in the kitchen. She spent all of her free time either in there or outside, but it was too dark out for her. Ally shrugged slowly and walked into the hallway while Austin checked in the living room.

"Grandma Ruth, where are you?" Austin asked. They heard her call from her room. Austin caught up to Ally who was on her way to Grandma Ruth's room.

"Hey, kids," she greeted as she came out of her room in a sleeping gown. Austin and Ally looked at each other and shrugged. I mean, it wasn't everyday you would see Grandma Ruth in a sleeping gown. They rarely saw her sleeping. Austin had actually thought that she was a vampire of some sort. Ally called him crazy saying that Grandma Ruth was just an active person.

"Did you guys have fun...doing whatever it is you teenagers do nowadays?" Grandma Ruth asked as she flailed her arms around to show emphasis. They were now in the kitchen standing in an oddly shaped triangle.

"Yeah, we went to the mall and hung out with Trish, Dustin, and Dez. It was an overall good time," Austin said. He looked at Ally who nodded in agreement before sitting down at the table.

Grandma Ruth smiled at the two teenagers before walking over to the cupboard and getting herself a glass. She filled it up with water from the refrigerator. After taking a sip from it, she set it down and looked at Austin.

"Did you do it?" she asked, knowing he'd understand what she was talking about. They had that kind of bond.

Austin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Oh, she's my girlfriend." He looked at Ally who blushed and nodded. Grandma Ruth grinned and clapped happily.

"This is great, you two. I'm really happy for you." Ally got up from her seat and stood next to Austin smiling. Grandma Ruth hugged the duo tightly silently congratulating herself. She felt as thought she had caused young love to power through. _'Ahh, young love,' _she thought to herself before smiling.

"Thanks, Grandma." Austin looked at her and smiled appreciatively. After all, she had given him the strength to not be afraid to ask Ally to be his girlfriend. She was very right when she said that Ally was a sweet girl. He'd been lucky enough to find out exactly how sweet Ally was. Just his luck..

* * *

**A&A **

As the days dragged on, Austin started to notice something. He had started hanging out with Dustin and Dez a lot more often. By a lot more often, it means hanging out with them all day whenever he wasn't with Ally. He rarely stayed at 'home' like he used to. He felt very distant from Grandma Ruth. He hated that feeling.

They hadn't really talked about their interests except for music and such. Other than that, he didn't know much about her. Only what he could figure out on his own.

For instance, he knew that she was stubborn woman. She didn't easily cooperate with you. She liked to have things her way. Hence one of the reasons he had changed so quickly. She was known for being very influential. That's why Austin had been sent to stay with her. Mike, Austin's dad, had grown up with her, and he knew that she would be a great 'mentor.'

But Austin wanted to know simple things like her favorite hobbies, her favorite books, her favorite colors; things like that. He'd probably be able to talk to her without feeling like he'll say something wrong. Since when is it so wrong to know your own grandma? Since never so he would get to know her.

He cleared his 'schedule' for tomorrow and planned to get to know his grandma more. It was okay if you didn't know everything about your grandma, but he knew more about Ally than Grandma Ruth; that didn't seems right.

"Austin, it's really sweet that you're trying to find out more about her. I think you'll be surprised about some things," Ally said later that night when they were on the phone. Austin decided to talk to her about it and see what she thought.

"Really? I didn't think she could surprise me anymore," Austin said before laughing lightly. On the other end of the phone Ally was smiling widely.

"Surprise is what she does best," Ally countered. Austin nodded although she couldn't see. Ally sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. The silence was something they both needed. It gave them time to think about..anything really.

"Ally, are you tired?" Austin asked after 3 minutes of silence. He had thought that she was gone until he heard her breathing. It was so beautiful being able to hear her breathe because it assured him that she was real and that _they_ were real. There wasn't anything more fascinating than that.

Ally yawned and sighed. "Kind of, but aren't I always?" she asked herself. Austin rolled his eyes playfully and stretched with his phone in one hand.

"Well yes, but you still need to sleep. You have work tomorrow," he told her. Ally was stubborn like Grandma Ruth which made Austin wonder just how long Ally had been around Grandma Ruth. They were just so alike.

"Austin, I can stay up as long as I want to and still wake up in time to get ready for work. Don't worry," she replied. Truth is, she knew she'd end up waking up 10 minutes before her shift started, but Austin could go without knowing that.

"And do you really think I'm going yo believe that? You know darn well that you're going to oversleep," Austin said. Ally smiled at the fact that Austin couldn't curse. He was 'too nice for that' as he had said a few days earlier.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep, but only because I don't want to wake up late; not because you told me to," she said stubbornly, refusing to give in. Austin knew he'd never win against her. She'd always find some way out of it, but he didn't mind.

"Alright. Whatever you say. Goodnight, Alls." That nickname was just so perfect for her, and it suited her amazingly. It sounded beautiful, and guess what? She was, too.

"Goodnight, Austin. See you tomorrow," Ally said sleepily. She sounded adorable. She hung up and put her phone down next to her. She got out of the chair and walked over to her bed. She was too tired to put her hair up so she fell asleep with it down; it would be all over the place in the morning, but she had other things to do than care about what her hair would look like in the morning. She had to sleep.

* * *

**So, I have no idea what this is.  
It's 3:44 in the morning where I'm at. Just so you know, I'm not the best writer when it's this early in the morning, but you guys are so amazing, and I had to give you guys something. Anyway, I won't ask for reviews because I didn't try my best. I'm so sorry.  
But thank you for your reviews on chapter.. *looks up to see what chapter this is* ...13! They were really amazing! As always. :)  
So, tell me.. never-mind.  
**

**A special Happy Birthday to my awesome FanFiction friend, Awesomesauce325! Happy Birthday, bestie! Hope you have an amazing day! Love you! I'd dedicate this chapter to you, but it wasn't all that great. Sorry Love. :( But still, it's your birthday! :) **

**Oh yeah! I wrote or typed a one-shot if you haven't read it. It's called **'My Kind of Perfect', **and I hope that you like it. Review on it if you'd like!  
Thanks once again! Love y'all! Bye Loves!  
**

**-Giggles!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Loves! Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews on the previous chapter! They mean a lot :) Anyway, I've got more reviews on this story than I did on Destined to Meet, so I'm ecstatic!(: Love you all for your amazing reviews even though I take forever to update sometimes. Guess what? We almost have 200 reviews! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Austin and Ally. However, I do not know. :) *sigh***

* * *

**A&A **

So, as the night dragged on and on, Austin still didn't fall asleep. Why, you ask? He didn't know much more than you did. He was up just thinking about everything, really.

It was almost sun-rise when he decided to get out of bed already. There wasn't a point in trying to sleep anymore. He walked down to the kitchen in his PJ's and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Grandma Ruth cooking away in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as cheerful as always. He'd never get tired of that joyful voice no matter how irritating her happy mood could get.

"'Mornin'," he mumbled tiredly. Can you really blame him, though? He hadn't slept a wink last night. He'd be lucky if he made it through the whole day.

"Didn't sleep, huh?" she said without looking at him. She was someone that could tell what was wrong with you as soon as she saw or heard you; in this case, she heard Austin. That was just one of her many God-given skills.

He didn't even bother answering because he knew that she'd just send him back to bed either way. "Hey Grandma Ruth, can we just hang out today? I feel like I'm always out with my friends. I don't spend much time with you," he explained.

Grandma Ruth had stopped her cooking to hear her grandson's explanation. She was tearing up as he finished. The fact that he had changed so much made her proud of him. And it was true; when he first got here, the last thing he wanted to do was hang out with Grandma Ruth. Now look at him.

"Oh, Austin. Of course we can 'hang out' as you teenagers call it nowadays. I'm very happy that you're wanting to spend time with me," Grandma Ruth said as she ruffled his hair. Austin smiled and smoothed his hair out.

"So, what can we do first?" he asked. Grandma Ruth went back to her cooking before speaking. "Well, I'm almost done with breakfast so we'll eat first. But, you need to get back up to your room and change. I'll have the food ready when you get back down here." Austin nodded, smiled gratefully, and went back to his room.

Grandma Ruth smiled proudly at her grandson and put 3 extra pancakes on his plate. Hey, he deserved at least that. Well, to him it'd be like his birthday just a bit earlier. Or Christmas. Or- You get the point.

**A&A **

As expected, Austin went completely wild when he saw that he had a larger stack of pancakes than Grandma Ruth. He had hugged her tightly and sat down to eat his pancakes. If you'd consider shoving everything down your throat, eating.

"Slow down there, hun'. The pancakes are for you and for you only. Plus, we have plenty more mix if you want anymore," Grandma Ruth said as she watched in Austin amazement.

Austin smiled sheepishly and Grandma Ruth laughed while shaking her head. This boy sure was something. And she had the honor of calling him her grandson..

**A&A **

"Okay, so we're going to do what exactly?" Austin asked. Grandma Ruth had suggested that they go outside and pull weeds or something. He got lost after 'weeds.' He'd never worked outside before. Not with plants anyway.

"We're going to pull weeds. I'll show you how. We can also talk while doing so, and that way you'll learn a little something about plant work. I'm sure Ally wants someone who knows about gardening," she rambled nonchalantly.

Austin blushed and groaned.

"Please don't tease me about it. I mean, wasn't it torture enough when you embarrassed me in front of her when we weren't dating?" he whined. Grandma Ruth shook her head and smirked.

"Nope. I'll always tease you about it. 'Till the day I die," she said slowly as she grabbed two sets of gloves from the cabinet. Austin groaned again as he took a pair of gloves from Grandma Ruth and followed her outside.

"So, how do I do this?" he asked as he looked at the mess in her front yard. The side was filled with different weeds, and it looked absolutely terrible. Surprising since Grandma Ruth seemed to take really good care of her house and property.

"It hasn't rained in a while so I put it off, but since it rained last night, I thought it'd be time to pull them. Are you ready?" she asked. Austin nodded determined and listened intently as Grandma Ruth explained what to do. From making sure they were safe to pulling the weeds out sharply, he listened.

And that's how 2 hours later the two were both thirsty and tired.

"I'm never doing garden work again," Austin muttered as he and Grandma Ruth went inside to get some lemonade. Austin was sweating and, as Grandma Ruth noticed, he was stinky.

Grandma Ruth, however, didn't break a sweat and she still smelled..flowery, as Austin would put it.

Austin poured himself a glass of lemonade and drank it all within a minute. Grandma Ruth took her time as they sat down at the table.

"Okay, so gardening isn't your thing. What'd you do in Boston?" Grandma Ruth asked her grandson. Austin had to think. He'd been here for what seemed like forever that he forgot, just for a moment, his life back in Boston. He sighed as he remembered.

"Not much. All I ever really did was hang out with my so-called 'friends', but that wasn't much fun. All we ever did was make fun of the..well, nerds. Which now that I think about it, I feel absolutely terrible about it," Austin said ashamed.

Grandma Ruth sent him a comforting smile before speaking. "Well, as long as you know it's wrong and you feel sorry, then it's all good. You've really changed in these months, and I know that your parents would be proud of you." Austin nodded and smiled widely.

"Speaking of my parents, do you think you could just tell them that I'm still..stuck-up or whatever?" he asked kindly. Grandma Ruth looked at him confused. For once, she had no clue what he had planned.

"Why? You've changed; don't you want them to know?" she asked in that kind, elderly voice of hers. Austin nodded and then shook his head.

"Yeah, I'd love for them to know that I've changed. I want them to be proud of me, but if you tell them that I've changed.." he trailed off, hoping Grandma Ruth would catch on. And she did.

"If they know you've changed, they'll want you back in Boston. And that means you'll have to leave Miami, which means you'll have to leave your friends. Leaving your friends also means you have to leave me, and leaving me, means to have to leave Ally, too," she said knowingly.

Austin nodded and looked down sadly. "I don't want to leave any of you. But it's not like my parents will just let me stay here unless they see that I need to. And the only way to make sure of that is if they think I'm still that 'terrible-attitude' guy." Grandma Ruth nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell them you've changed. But only if you pull the weeds out for me from now on," she said, making a deal to sweeten things up.

"You're a very manipulative person," he stated. Grandma Ruth nodded and smirked.

"Well, do you want to stay in Miami or not?" she asked. Austin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said before shaking her hand.

He used to think _he _was a controlling person.

Then Grandma Ruth Came Along...

* * *

**Oh. My. Lord.  
Alright, I-I think I'm done. My mind has literally gone blank. I can't think of anything else to write.  
**

**No, I'm kidding. I couldn't just leave you guys like this. I love y'all. Anyway, this was more of a filler. Somehow. I'm having trouble with the story. I feel like now that Austin and Ally are together, I don't have much else to write. But I have to get things together. :) Anyway, guys, guys, guys! We almost have 200 reviews! I seriously love you guys so so much! Can we reach 200 by the next chapter? I believe that we can. :)**

**I have a one-shot that I've been working on. It's pretty long so far. I call it,** _'That Cloud-Watching Day.' _**And, believe it or not, no Cloud-Watching will be done in this one-shot. I'll have it up soon. It'll be like my present for you guys when we reach 200 reviews! Gah, I'm excited to let you guys see it!(: **

**Thanks once again, and have a wonderful day, Loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uhh, hey. Wow. I seriously feel like I abandoned my baby and it's friends. I'm terribly sorry about not updating, but I'm going to blame my addiction to Tumblr for that. I got addicted, and I know I said this story was my priority. :( Sorry, I've been stuck on this story because I have no idea where I'm going with it, but I'll continue for you beautiful people. :) I also wrote this one-shot, That Cloud-Watching Day, so if you could check it out, that'd be nice. :) Thanks!(: And I've written other one-shots, too. So check those out, too. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't, *sigh*, own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**A&A **

Austin was happy to have gotten to spend more time with Grandma Ruth because now he felt like he really knew her. She was very demanding, but she was a nice woman in general. If she wanted something done, it would get done. If someone disagreed with her, she'd stop at nothing to prove them wrong and get them on her side.

All in all, she was a very astute person. She was a Moon.

**A&A **

Austin ran down the stairs, smiling brighter than usual. Grandma Ruth was fixing dinner when she saw her grandson's chipper attitude. He sat down at the counter with his head propped up on his hands, completely in love.

"Is Ally coming over?" Grandma Ruth asked as she let the food cook. She paid full attention to Austin's sheepish smile and nod. She was happy that he was so happily in love with someone like Ally because they worked out. He was a little 5-year old on the inside, and Ally controlled him if he was too hyper. Ally was more firm, but Austin helped her let go and have some fun. They balanced perfectly.

"How long do you think we'll be together, Grandma?" he asked suddenly, seriously. Grandma Ruth had no idea where the question came from, but she figured it came from his own insecurities about his attitude. She smiled before truthfully answering him.

"I feel like that girl really likes you, Austin. I mean, you've showed her that you are a genuinely nice guy. Now, if you want to keep her forever, you can't let her forget that, okay?" she asked while looking him right in the eyes. He smiled worriedly, but Grandma Ruth had faith in him.

He had changed for the better.

**A&A **

Austin had fallen asleep on the counter while waiting for Ally to get there for dinner. Grandma Ruth smiled as she went over to the door, motioning to Ally to stay quiet. Ally was confused but nodded after all.

They walked into the kitchen slowly, and Ally smiled and held back a giggle when she saw Austin with his head down on the counter. She swiftly but quietly took her phone out and snapped a picture, saving it as her background.

"Wake him up please, hon'," Grandma Ruth whispered to Ally as she went back to attend the cooking food. Ally smiled and went to Austin. She smiled brightly at Grandma Ruth before kissing Austin's cheek lightly.

Austin shot up and blushed when he saw Ally next to him smiling widely.

"Hey Austin," she waved. Austin smiled and hugged her tightly as she hugged back. He was still sitting on the chair, but they were at equal heights. He nuzzled his face into her soft brown hair and smiled because it smelled like oranges. He loved oranges.

Grandma Ruth the sight in front of her and squealed like the teenage personality she had. The two teenagers broke apart and blushed. Austin still had his arm around Ally, and Ally still had her arms around Austin.

"You guys are just too cute!" Grandma Ruth exclaimed as she happily got plates out for dinner. Austin and Ally looked at each other and grinned.

"Austin, Ally, I know you guys want to stay like that forever, but I'm hungry so how about we sit at the table?" Grandma Ruth said as she turned back around to face them. They laughed and nodded. Austin stood up, grabbed Ally's hand, and led her to the table.

Grandma Ruth smiled to herself. For they were in love.

**A&A **

The dinner was a disaster that ended in Ally crying and Austin being mad. Not for the reasons you think, though. Ally was crying from laughter. Austin was mad at Grandma Ruth for telling Ally all of Austin's embarrassing moments as a child.

She even went on to show Ally the photo album, which was the worst part of it all. Now Ally would be able to black mail him.

So as Ally was laughing, Grandma Ruth smiling, Austin decided to take some fresh air. He really wasn't upset because he was happy that Ally was happy. Even if it meant that he was getting embarrassed. The evenings were breath-taking in Miami, though.

He was on the front porch, and he could hear Ally laughing. He smiled to himself as he sat on one of the steps. He looked up at the sky and saw that th stars were coming out.

He saw a light soar in the sky. _'A shooting star,' _he thought. He closed his eyes, smiled and made a wish. He hadn't noticed that Ally was watching him behind the screen door. She waited for him to put his head back down before walking out there.

"Hey," she greeted as she sat down next to him. Austin smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't see you walk out here. Is something wrong?" Ally asked curiously. Austin shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air. So, is Grandma Ruth done embarrassing me?" he asked hopefully. Ally smiled and shook he head. She laughed and sighed.

"Actually, she just went to get the phone and another album." Austin groaned and threw his head back before letting it rest on Ally's shoulder. She blushed but let him keep it there. She was actually comfortable.

"Ally," Austin started quietly, " can you promise me that you won't tell anyone anything that Grandma Ruth just told you. It's bad enough that she told you," he finished. Ally laughed and nodded as well as possible.

"No worries. I won't tell anyone," she said. Austin sighed and thanked her.

"Let's go back inside, yeah?" Ally suggested. Austin knew he would regret it but agreed rather quickly. They stood up together and Austin placed a quick kiss on Ally's hand. She smiled at him and led him back inside. They walked into the kitchen, expecting Grandma Ruth to be in there, but she wasn't.

Austin and Ally looked at each other in confusion and walked into the living room. She wasn't in there either.

"Grandma Ruth!" Austin shouted as he walked toward her room. He opened the door to her room and stopped when he saw her on the bed, sobbing. Ally walked in behind him and ran toward her when she saw her. The phone was right beside her.

"What happened?" Ally asked as Austin was too shocked to say anything. It was heart breaking to see someone he really loved, someone who was always happy, crying. It left him speechless.

Grandma Ruth wiped her eyes and looked up at Austin and Ally sadly. She hated that she had to tell them this. It hurt her so badly.

"Austin, that was your father on the phone. H-he's coming over tomorrow. He said they miss you, and t-they want to take you home. He's coming for you, Austin."

* * *

**And done! Wow, I can't believe how great it feels to finish another chapter for this story. I started it like 3 weeks ago, but I wasn't able to finish it. **

**Now, I told myself that I wasn't going to do something like that, but it was either that or making Grandma Ruth pass away. I'm sure you guys would hate me for that even more, wouldn't you? **

**Anyway, I do want to apologize to anyone who waited this long for me to update but writers block sucks. I'm so sorry. :( Please continue to review, though. I hate that I possibly lost many readers. :( **

**And sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm trying to get back on track with the writing style. :) Thanks loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I really want to thank all of you guys for your wonderful and lovely reviews! :') I seriously teared up just reading them because I thought y'all would hate me, but I should have known better. I want to give a big shout out to **Ross Lova 911. **I did get your reviews :) Thanks!(: Here's the next chapter!(:**

* * *

**A&A **

Austin was still frozen in place, stuck between crying and screaming, or staying silent and doing nothing. Ally was the first to speak after that. She stood up and walked toward Austin slowly opening her arms. Austin ran into her awaiting arms and hugged her as tightly as possible.

"Don't worry, Austin," she whispered, "we'll figure something out. You won't leave as long as you don't want to, okay?" Ally reassured. She was trying to make Austin feel better, but it only made him feel worse.

He hated to think that he would have to leave this place and go back to Boston. The place itself wasn't bad, but it was he that was bad in Boston. He had people to keep him grounded here. He had Grandma Ruth and of course, Ally. He didn't want to leave them already.

He had also made many great friends like Dez, Dustin, and Trish. Sure, he and Trish had started off bad, but they were really great friends now, and he couldn't just leave them like that. He wouldn't just leave them like that.

Right now, holding Ally in his arms, he felt confident that he would stand up to his father and tell him everything that had happened.

Yes, he would.

**A&A **

The three sat sadly at the counter with cups of water, all wondering what was going to happen when Mr. Moon arrived the next day. Would Austin be able to convince his father to let him stay?

"Is this really happening?" Austin asked hoarsely. He mixed the water in his cup and looked at it spun around. Ally looked up from her own cup and frowned. Grandma Ruth said nothing, looking back down to her hands.

"I'm sorry about this, honey. I wish this wasn't happening, but it is, and all we can do is get it over with. Okay?" Austin sighed and nodded, not really having much enthusiasm to do anything else.

Ally, who had stayed quiet, stood up and started pacing. She was thinking, and Austin and Grandma Ruth knew this. They watched patiently as she worked plans out in her head.

After about 3 full minutes of pacing and thinking, Ally had a great plan. She smiled as she looked from Austin to Grandma Ruth.

"How about we just show your dad that you've really changed? I know that's what you want to avoid because he'll want to take you back, I really do know. But what if we just show him that you are just fine here? He'll see that this place has changed you, and it would be better if you stayed. It's a long shot, but it's worth taking. What do you say?" she suggested, now talking to mainly Austin.

He looked at Grandma Ruth smiling and nodding. She agreed.

"Ally, you're right. I t-think it'll work. I'm willing to take that chance. Just anything to be able to stay. Anything," he said, getting quieter with each word. Ally smiled and grabbed his hand and Grandma Ruth's hand.

"Let's do this."

**A&A **

The next day was hectic as Austin, Ally, and Grandma Ruth cleaned up for the arrival of Austin's dad. Dez, Trish, and Dustin went over to Grandma Ruth's to be there with Austin when his father got there.

They were all currently talking and planning everything. They talked about what to say if they were questioned about Austin's behavior the most.

"Okay, so we all got it?" Trish asked as she stood up. They all nodded simultaneously and she smirked.

"Great. Now all we have to do is wait here," she said before sighing loudly. She was a very impatient person and waiting was definitely not her favorite thing in the world.

Everyone was silently panicking when the door bell rang. They jumped with wide eyes and quickly stood up. They nodded at one another before Grandma Ruth sighed and walked toward the hallway, leading to the front door.

Austin looked at Ally for reassurance, and she smiled, giving him all the reassurance in the world. He smiled back at her before smiling at Trish, Dez, and Dustin.

After 5 minutes of standing in the kitchen, Austin heard footsteps and saw Grandma Ruth walk in with his father. Mike smiled at his son before giving him a hug.

"Hey, son, nice to see you," he greeted. Austin smiled and hugged back.

"Nice to see you, too, Dad," he said remembering everything about manners. He looked back to his friends and smiled at them.

"Dad, these are my friends, Dez, Trish, Dustin, and Ally," he said as he smiled widely at Ally. She smiled back and shook Mike's hand.

"Nice to meet you," they all said while shaking his hand as well. Mike beamed proudly at the manners of each teenager and could only hope that Austin had learned from them. He had really wanted to take his son back home a new person.

"Actually, Ally's not my friend. She's my girlfriend," Austin said, grinning widely before grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. Mike's smile faded as he saw how close they seemed.

He looked to his mother Ruth and asked to speak with her in private. Austin saw this and followed them out toward the hallway. Whatever his father had to say, he could say it in front of him as well.

"Momma, what is that about? I sent him here to get an attitude adjustment, not a girlfriend. That's only going to make it harder for him to leave. How could you let this happen?" he whispered frustratingly.

Austin heard it and stepped up behind them. He shook his head at his father and put his arm around Grandma Ruth's shoulders.

"Don't blame her for anything. She's done absolutely nothing wrong here. She took care of me when you couldn't deal with me. She loved me when I was too much for you. If anything, you should be asking yourself that. How could _you _let _this _happen?" Austin huffed angrily.

"You were never too much for your mother and me, Austin. You just needed-" he was cut off by Austin.

"-An attitude adjustment. Yeah, I get it, but why couldn't you have done anything about it? That's right. I was too much trouble for you," Austin said loudly. By now, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Dustin had gathered around Grandma Ruth and Austin.

"Austin, did you not learn anything here? Is that how you're supposed to speak to me?" Mike said while pointing at himself in shock. He had though Austin would have changed by now.

"I have, Dad. I've learned so much here. More than I have in Boston for most of my life. It's amazing here. Grandma Ruth had been incredible, and I wish we had never stopped coming here because I missed out on so many great things. Things that I want to get back. Dad, I want to stay," he said finally.

Mike's eyes widened as Austin said this, and he immediately shook his head.

"No, absolutely not, Austin."

* * *

**And BAM! That took a few minutes. :)  
**

**OH MY GOSH! You guys are seriously the best readers in the world. All the reviews were absolutely amazing and I just seriously love you all. :) Gosh, I can't believe I stayed away for so long, and yet you guys are still so nice and kind. I love you guys so much!(: Thanks for the reviews! :) Review and tell me what you thought. :) Bye!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. :) I'm super happy with all of your wonderful reviews. 2 chapters ago, we had 204 reviews and now we have 246. :) That means so much to me, and I just love you all. I promise that this won't have a bad ending. Well, bitter-sweet is kind of what it will be like. You'll see. Unfortunately, there's about 2 or 3 chapters left. :( It's okay, though, I'm not going to stop writing for you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**A&A **

Austin narrowed his eyes and sighed. He composed himself once again and decided that it wouldn't help to argue with his dad. He looked down at Grandma Ruth for help. She smiled reassuringly and stepped out of his arm.

She stepped forward and shook her head at Mike.

"Listen, I've missed out on my grandson's life for years, and he's been doing well here. If he doesn't want to go back to Boston then that's his choice. He's 17, and in a few weeks, he'll be 18, Mike. After that, he can choose what he wants to do with his life. Don't you think he should start getting ready sooner rather than later?" Grandma Ruth reasoned.

She knew that her son was very stubborn. It ran through the Moon family, but she also knew that Austin wasn't going to give up so easily. She'd do all she could to help her grandson.

"Mother, Austin is my responsibility, and while I do appreciate that you watched over him, his mother and I miss him. His friends miss him as well. They're waiting for him back home," Mike explained calmly.

Now, don't get anything wrong. Mike was a good man, he really was. However, people think differently, and in this case, Mike thought differently.

"Dad, I miss mom and I miss you too, but those 'friends' are nothing but bad influences. I understand how wrong I was back in Boston. Being here has made me realized how obnoxious I really was. I just don't want to go back to being that guy," Austin whispered, hoping that Dez, Trish, Dustin, and Ally hadn't heard.

But they did, and they smiled proudly at each other. For they had changed someone for the better, and accomplished the main goal that was established in teen meetings.

_Main Goal: Help people be themselves by finding themselves. _

They'd done just that with Austin.

**A&A **

As the Moon's, sat at the kitchen table quietly, Austin frowned. The rest of the group had excused themselves and gave them some privacy. However, Austin had much rather wished they had stayed. The tension was too much for him.

"Grandma," Austin started quietly, "do I have to stay in here?" he asked as he stared directly at his father. Grandma Ruth sighed and patted his back comfortingly.

"We're going to work things out, Austin. Okay?"

Mike shook his head and looked down.

"We have things worked out. Austin, you're going back to Boston with me whether you like it or not. Think about your mother. She'll be devastated if you don't come back with-" Grandma Ruth shook her head and interrupted.

"Mike, don't use the guilt card on your own son. All of your life, you've raised your son to get what he wants, and although he's proven to have changed, this time he's actually fighting for something he really wants to do. That's what you need to realize. Now I know that I'm just an old lady, but I sure don't have a problem giving you some attitude lessons." Austin smiled as Grandma Ruth said this and almost laughed aloud when he saw his fathers shocked face.

Mike opened his mouth to speak only to close it again.

"I'm sorry, Austin, but I can't let you stay. I came back for you, and I'm going to leave with you. It's settled," Mike said slowly and calmly before getting up from the table and walking outside.

Austin frowned again and looked down at his hands. Grandma Ruth shook her head, wishing there was more she could do, but there wasn't. For once, Grandma Ruth was out of ideas.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Austin whispered solemnly before standing up and walking up to his room, leaving Grandma Ruth at the table, upset and glum.

**A&A **

As Ally sat on her front porch hoping that everything was going well for Austin, she saw Mike walking down the side walk. She stood up quickly and walked toward him, forgetting about her shy antics. This was for Austin's sake.

"Hey, Mr. Moon, how's it going?" she asked dorkily as he stopped and looked at her. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Ally, right?" Ally nodded and smiled kindly. Mike smiled back, and Ally noticed the resemblance between Austin and Mike. They had the same smile and eyes.

"Can I ask you something about Austin? You guys are together, so I'm guessing you're really close," he said, waiting for her response. Ally nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Why do you think he loves it so much here?" he asked curiously. Ally sighed and thought. Why did Austin love it so much here? Did she even know?

They were now standing side-by-side, staring at the road in front of them.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" they heard behind them. They turned swiftly and saw Austin walking toward them. He was frowning and had his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know.." Mike trailed off. Austin scoffed and shook his head.

"Of course you don't. You have to come to my girlfriend to ask her, don't you?" At this point, Ally stepped in and frowned at Austin.

"Actually, he didn't come to me, Austin. I saw him walking through here, and I stopped him. Now, I don't want you two to fight. For crying out loud, you're family! Just talk and work things out. Think of the pros and cons of this, please. It's plain out stupid to fight about something if you don't even look deep into it," Ally huffed.

Austin and Mike stared at her with the same surprised face.

Ally smiled sheepishly once she noticed the stares and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. Sorry." She shrugged and smiled.

Austin smiled at his adorable girlfriend and nodded.

"No, Ally, you're right. Dad, we're arguing about this without being reasonable. How about we just go home and talk things out. And when I say home, I mean Grandma Ruth's house. That's my _home,_" Austin said as he turned around and headed _home. _

He smiled at Ally and kissed her cheek before headed down the road.

Mike sighed and smiled at Ally genuinely before patting her shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Ally. I'm happy that Austin found someone like you to help him just settle down awhile. He really needed that, but.." he trailed off before whispering, "but in Boston he'd never get that."

He smiled widely again before bidding goodbye to Ally and running off after the long-gone Austin. For he had changed his mind.

**A&A **

As Austin entered the house deep in thought, Grandma Ruth appeared from the kitchen and smiled fondly at Austin. She sighed and silently asked how it went. Austin shrugged as he sat down on the sofa.

"I just wish he would understand that I want to stay here. What's so hard about it? Gahh," he groaned as he threw his head back. Grandma Ruth rolled her eyes at his dramatic manner before smiling.

"Austin, we're all stubborn in the family. Your father's no different. If anything, he's the most stubborn of us all. You just have to learn to deal with it. He'll come around, though. Don't you worry," she assured before walking back into the kitchen.

Austin sighed as Mike walked back into the house. Mike noticed his son's attitude and walked into the kitchen in search for Grandma Ruth instead.

As he saw her, he smiled. She raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking if he had changed his mind. Mike grinned and nodded happily.

"Really?" Mike laughed at Grandma Ruth's shocked tone.

"Yes, Mother, I did change my mind. I know that Mimi will hold a grudge against me for awhile, but I can see that this place has really helped Austin in many ways that I don't think Boston would've been able to. I really appreciate that you've taken him in, so I guess he can stay. Only if that's fine with you, though," he said as he smiled.

Grandma Ruth clapped her hands happily and nodded.

"Of course that's fine with me. Now you have to deliver the good news to Austin. I'm sure he'll be pleased with this," Grandma Ruth said proudly. Mike nodded and could only hope that Austin would be happy.

He was.

* * *

**And BAM! **

**:) Okay, so I didn't think it'd be necessary to add the part about Mike telling Austin that he could stay, so let's just say that he was extremely happy, and we'll start off like that in the next chapter. :)  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who had reviewed because you're all very lovely. All of the Guests are so kind, and I really appreciate that you all take the time to read and review. :) **

**Thank you all!(: I love you :) Please review if you'd like. :)**

**-Giggles!(: **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! :) I'm back with a new chapter. There's about 2 more chapters left, including this one. :) I'm really sad to see it end, but I did start another story. In case you haven't read it, it's called **He Saved Her, She Saved Him**. :) Go read it if you haven't already. Also, I wrote a one-shot a while ago. It's called** More Than A Promise, **and I would appreciate it if you would read it and possibly review.**** Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

Austin Moon was never one to get very excited about many things, but this? This was very different. As soon as his father said the words, "You may stay," he dashed out the front door, after saying thank you of course, and ran to Ally's house.

He reached her house, gasping for breath. Ally opened the door, planning to head to the store, only to find an exhausted Austin trying to catch his breath. He saw her and straightened up before smiling brightly and pulling her in for a very tight hug.

Ally, although confused, hugged him back only to have him pick her up and spin her around. Ally laughed and playfully told him to put her down. Austin did and smiled adorably before kissing her quickly.

"That's a big thank you from me," he said once he had pulled away. Ally blushed and looked down. She looked back up, smiled widely, and kissed him.

"And that's a 'you're welcome' from me. Even though I have no idea for what, I just wanted to kiss you," she whispered. Austin laughed and brought her into his arms before sitting themselves on the front steps.

"So what were you saying thank you for?" Ally asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because Ally! I get to stay!" he exclaimed. Ally's eyes widened.

"Really, Austin? You're not messing with me are you?" she asked suspiciously. Austin shook his head and opened his arms up for a hug. Ally smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're staying here," Ally whispered into his chest. Austin hugged her tighter in response.

He would never have spoken to his father again if he had made him leave all of this behind. Especially _his _Ally. And her hugs and kisses, of course.

**A&A **

"Okay, Austin, remember, if you need anything just call me. Mom, please take good care of him," Mike said as he gave Grandma Ruth a knowing look. She nodded while smiling and hugged him.

"Have a safe trip, Mike. I'll watch after him. He'll be fine. Trust me," she reassured and Austin hugged Mike goodbye.

"Bye, dad. Thank you for letting me stay," he whispered gratefully. Mike nodded and sighed.

"Your mother is not going to be too happy, but I think she'll understand. I hope this is what you really want, Austin," Mike said doubtfully. Austin nodded surely and smiled widely at him. Grandma Ruth gave Mike a look and Mike sighed in defeat.

"Fine. My plane is about to board so I've gotta go. Stay safe, you two." Austin and Grandma Ruth smiled and waved at him as he left. Austin was feeling sad that he wouldn't see his parents, but he would visit them. He wanted to spend time with Grandma Ruth since he had missed out so much in the past years.

He was happier than ever.

**A&A **

It had been a few days since Mike left back for Boston, and everything was back to normal in Miami.

"Mornin', Grandma Ruth," Austin greeted as he plopped down on the kitchen stool. Grandma Ruth smiled and turned around to see Austin smiling dreamily. She rolled her eyes playfully because she knew that he was just thinking about Ally. That boy was so in love and he didn't even know it. Or did he?

"Austin, honey, how are you and Ally doing?" Grandma Ruth asked as she sat down across from him. He smiled at her and scoffed.

"We're doing fine, why?" he asked curiously. Grandma Ruth shook her head and smiled at him.

"Do you remember your grandpa?" she asked suddenly. Austin straightened up and thought for a second or two. Then he smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Grandma Ruth smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, the way that you think about Ally is the same way your grandpa said he thought about me. He used to look at me the same way you look at Ally. You probably think that this is just a relationship and you'll break up eventually, but I don't think so. I think you're meant to be, Austin," she said seriously. Austin smiled brightly and bit his lip.

"Grandma Ruth? Do you think she thinks of me like I think of her?" Austin asked as he smiled just thinking about it. Grandma Ruth rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Honey, I know she does. Because the way she looks at you is how I looked at your grandpa. You know, you're lucky, my parents didn't really get along with your grandpa because he wasn't like most guys at that time. He told me that he never loved anyone until he met me. We ended up running away when I was 18. We got married, settled down, had kids. We made it through all of that. When he passed away a few years ago I was so sad, empty, and alone," she stopped as she explained to him how she felt.

Austin smiled sadly and held her hand.

"That's why I was so happy when I found out your parents were sending you here even if it was for a bad reason. Sure, I had Ally, Trish, Dustin, and Dez, but I was happy to have family over. I hadn't seen you in forever, so I was excited. But then I saw just how..well, y'know, obnoxious you were," she said before laughing lightly.

Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was like that. I'm just glad that everything is different now. Uhh, can you help me set up a date for Ally? With everything going on, we haven't really hung out that much. I wanna do something special for her," he said as he blushed. Grandma Ruth smiled and nodded.

"I can definitely help with that."

* * *

**KILL. ME. NOW. **

**I am extremely sorry for the crappy chapter, but I am so stressed right now. I've been feeling down so I thought typing a new chapter would help, but it didn't. I feel as bad as I did when I started.  
This is definitely not something I am proud of. At all.  
Honestly, I won't ask you to review because I don't deserve it for this chapter.**

**There is 1 chapter left, and I have the idea for that. I just couldn't get it into this one because it'd be too rushed. I promise I will get to writing it as soon as I am done putting this one up. I'll have it up soon. :)**

**Once again, sorry for the horrible thing that this is. :( **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is the last chapter. Maybe it won't be nearly as terrible as chapter 19. :D I am so sad that this is ending already. I've had so much fun writing it, and it's one of my favorite stories. I hope you continue to read my other stories. :) If you guys ever need anything, just PM me and we can talk. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT ON THIS STORY. You guys are the best! :) Love you all. :)  
**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM./**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

**A&A **

It'd been 5 years since Austin and Ally began dating.

It'd been 3 years since Grandma Ruth passed away peacefully in her sleep.

It'd been very hard on everyone, especially Austin who had grown extremely close to Grandma Ruth in the years he spent living with her. In her will, her house, car, and most of what she owned was to be left in Austin's ownership.

Austin made sure to keep everything the way it was because he knew that Grandma Ruth would want it that way.

The night she passed away, he was in Boston visiting his parents. Ally called him, and he could tell she had been crying.

"Austin, s-something bad happened. You n-need to come home q-quickly." Austin screamed as she told him what had happened. He was so upset, frustrated, and alone. He could only imagine how Grandma Ruth must have felt when Grandpa passed away.

It was weeks before anyone could go back to their normal lives, and even then it was still hard to cope with everything.

No Grandma Ruth meant no more Teen Meetings.

It meant no more smart comments.

It meant that everyone would have to learn to be on their own. They no longer had a strong support system with her gone, but they worked together to keep things going.

Even now, 3 years later, things were still different without her around. They didn't get over Grandma Ruth being gone; they just learned to live with it. That's all they could do.

In her memory, Austin and Ally began their own teen meetings with teens who might have felt left out or unwanted. With their teen meetings, they helped teenagers be themselves around people exactly like them. That was Grandma Ruth's mission with each teen meeting.

As Grandma Ruth always did, Austin and Ally changed the table cloth each week or every time they had a teen meeting. Of course, they never chose it. The people going would. That's how Grandma Ruth would want it.

Austin and Ally had moved in together into Grandma Ruth's house a few months ago and things were going well so far, but Austin felt that there was something missing. He knew exactly what it was, and he was going to fix it.

He was going to propose.

"Hey, Austin, have you seen my phone?" Ally asked as she walked into their room. Austin looked at her and shook his head.

He'd been giving her the silent treatment for almost an entire day because she lied to him about where she was going earlier. She had said she going over to Trish's house, but instead he found out she went to the mall instead.

"Are you still not talking to me? Austin, I already told you I was sorry over a hundred times. I don't know what else to do anymore," she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Austin, we have to talk about this, but in order to do so you must speak to me," she said as she poked his side. He tried not to crack a smiled but failed terribly as he burst out laughing. This made Ally smiled widely, glad to finally get him to interact with her.

He stopped laughing and patted the spot right next to him, and she scooted over next to him. He hugged her tightly and sighed.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you, Austin. It's just that if I told you the reason I was going to the mall, you wouldn't have let me leave the house in the first place," she said quietly into his chest.

"Why did you go?" he asked as he hugged her tighter. Ally sat up and looked at him before standing up and walking toward the drawer.

She grabbed a small box from inside and sat back down next to him. She handed him the box and smiled.

"I know you told me not to get you anything for your birthday, but I couldn't resist," she explained shyly. Austin gave her a look and sighed.

"Ally.."

"Austin, I already bought it, so please just accept it and open it or you'll really hurt my feelings," she mentioned, knowing he couldn't deal with that.

Austin smiled at her and back at the little box. He slowly opened it and grinned as he saw what it was.

"You didn't," he said unbelievably.

"Oh, but I did," she replied before laughing lightly.

Austin looked back down at his gift and then back at Ally. She had gotten him an enlarged guitar pick signed by his favorite artist. **(1) **

"Ally, this is the best thing ever. Thank you," he whispered as he brought her in for a hug. She hugged back and was happy that he liked his gift.

"I would have taken you to meet him, but I didn't even know he was having a signing until I got there. Then I was going to call you, but you were working in the studio, and you had already taken many days off for me, so I thought that Jimmy would be mad or something," she explained while smiling at him.

"Well, thank you. This is definitely the best present ever," he said as he inspected the guitar pick.

Then he looked back at Ally who was looking at the guitar pick. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and smiled as their lips moved perfectly together. They pulled away slowly and just stared at each other for a few minutes before Austin spoke up.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you all day, Alls. I was just upset because you lied to me. I thought the worst when Trish told me you never went to her house. I was extremely worried about you. I thought something bad had happened, Ally," he explained guiltily. Ally smiled comfortingly at him and snuggled up into his side.

"It's okay, Austin. I should have told you I was going to the mall instead of lying to you like that. I'm sorry, too," she said as she pecked his cheek quickly.

Austin stared and smiled at her. Ally looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked as she blushed lightly.

Austin shook his head as he smiled to himself.

"Ally, I know this is kind of crazy, but.." he paused for a second as he stood up and looked through his drawer for something Grandma Ruth had given him before she passed away.

He found what he was looking for, put it in his pocket, walked over to Ally and smiled nervously. He held his hands out for her. She smiled up at him and took his hands. He lifted her up from the bed and helped her stand up.

"What is it, Austin?" she asked. He smiled, blushed, and took out the little red box from his pocket. He glanced at it, then at Ally, and smiled surely.

He slowly got down on one knee and opened the box.

Ally put a hand on her stomach and a hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"Alls, we've been together for 5 years, 3 months, and 5 days. I've been keeping up ever since Grandma Ruth told me to a few months after we started dating. She said you liked a guy who always remember anniversaries, so I've kept up so I never forget. I know this isn't anything special," he paused and watched her reaction.

She just smiled and laughed lightly as she still held herself, trying not to cry.

"I know this isn't a fancy dinner, or a night under the stars proposal, but I couldn't wait any longer. I just love you so so much, and you have no idea how nervous I am r-right now. If this is too soon, I don't think I'll ever be able to do this again, so please, Ally..just p- Will you marry me?" he asked quickly and nervously.

Ally laughed loudly and began to cry all at once. She looked at his pleading face and nodded quickly.

"Yes. A thousand times yes, Austin," she said as she hugged him tightly. Austin sighed, relieved as he wiped some tears from his own eyes and slowly slid the ring on her finger. Ally smiled at the ring and kissed Austin softly.

"Have I ever told you how goofy you are?" she asked as she pulled away. Austin laughed and nodded.

"Plenty of times, baby. I love you," he whispered and he nuzzled his face into her neck. She laughed and held onto him tightly.

"I love you, too."

**A&A **

Their wedding day was probably the most hectic day in the history of hectic days ever. Ally's dress had not been fitted correctly and it was 2 sizes too big. Luckily, Trish was able to fix it that morning.

Austin's suit hadn't even come in, so he, along with Dez, had to be up early and go find a decent suit. He luckily found one and even got a discount after explaining to the cashier the situation. Dez even got himself a tie to match Austin's suit, since he was the best man.

As if that wasn't enough to deal with so early in the morning, Mike and Mimi's flight had been cancelled a few days ago because of the bad weather in Boston, making it impossible for them to make it to the wedding on time. It was really hard on Austin because he wouldn't have his parents or Grandma Ruth there.

Ally had told him that it was okay to change the wedding date for a day that his parents could be there, but he insisted on going along with it today.

A few days before the wedding, Austin and Ally had gotten into an argument over which flowers to order. Austin wanted yellow roses, and Ally wanted red ones. They hadn't been talking for a few days now. Trish and Dez were worried that they were going to call the wedding off because it was a pretty heated argument over some stupid roses.

"Okay, Ally, it is officially 10 hours before your wedding. Now, you are going to go into your own room and talk to Austin," Trish demanded once the dress was fitted correctly. Ally had already taken it off because she didn't want to have to wear it until a few hours before.

Ally groaned.

"But Trish. He's supposed to come in here and talk to me. It's always been like that," she said sadly, hoping he'd come in and apologize like he would always so.

"Well, Ally, you're about to get married later today, and things are going to change. You can't expect him to always apologize to you. Sometimes you'll have to be the bigger person and go to him. Now, get up and go. I want you guys to be on good terms for your wedding. I know you guys love each other a lot. Now go!" she said as she pushed Ally out of the room.

Ally smiled at Trish and nodded and she walked down to her and Austin's room.

She had been in Grandma Ruth's room with Trish while they fitted the dress.

She got to their room and knocked quietly. She knew that Dez had been in there earlier, but he had left about half an hour ago with Dustin to get the roses that were going to be used.

"Who?" she heard from the other side. It was Austin and he sounded irritated. She sighed and thought about turning around and going back into the room with Trish. However, she decided against it and straightened herself up.

"It's me. Ally," she said nervously. She heard some moving around, a crash, and then the door quickly opened revealing Austin. It looked as if he had scrambled up to open the door.

"Hi. Uhm.." Ally trailed off as she walked inside. Austin watched her closely and she sighed as she saw him.

"I came by to say that I am sorry about arguing over something as stupid as which color roses and flowers to get. And, since I know you wanted the yellow ones, we can have those," she said before smiling at him widely. Austin smiled slightly at her before smirking.

"It's too late," he whispered. Ally frowned.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"It's too late to get the yellow ones. I already sent Dez to get the red ones," he explained before smiling wider at her. Ally smiled back at him and reached out to hug him. He hugged her tightly and sniffed her sweet smell before pulling back and sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to him for her.

"Can you believe that in less than 10 hours, we'll be married. You'll no longer be Ally Dawson. You'll be Ally Moon. I can finally call you my wife after 5 years 12 months and 15 days," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned into his side.

She laughed, still not sure how he was able to keep up with how long they'd been together. She had been keeping up, but only since the day he proposed.

"Austin, I know that I shouldn't question how much you love me..but how much do you love me?" she asked childishly. Austin laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Well," he started, whispering in her ear slowly, "let's just say that before you came along, I wasn't myself. I wasn't happy," he paused before smiling.

"And Grandma Ruth, when she came along, I met the loveliest girl in this universe. When Grandma Ruth came along, I met the love of my life, the girl I can't stop thinking about, the girl that I'll always love and always feel myself with. Ally, I met you," he said before kissing her.

**A&A **

_*4 Years Later* _

"Daddy?" 3 year old Ruth Moon called as she set her Barbie Doll down. Austin looked away from the pancakes he was making and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to the pancakes and flipped them.

"How was mommy lucky to find you?" she asked and waited for his response. His smile grew wider and he set the finished pancakes on a plate before turning the stove off and sitting down at the table with Ruth.

"Actually, I was lucky to find mommy. You see, I used to be a mean person. But then, Mom and Dad decided to send me to my Grandma Ruth's house in Miami until I straightened up," he paused when he saw her smile grow.

"Grandma Ruth has the same name as me!" she pointed out before giggling. Austin smiled and ruffled her brown, wavy hair.

"She sure does. I loved my Grandma Ruth so so much, and so did Ally. That's why we named you after her. It was thanks to Grandma Ruth that I met Ally. I think you're too young to understand, but I'll say this anyway. She meant a lot to both me and your mommy. She taught us as if we were her own children. I'll never forget when I first arrived in Miami and she was at the airport waiting for me. She yelled 'Austie' in front of everyone and embarrassed me on purpose," he said before laughing along with Ruth.

"She sounds like fun. Where is she now?" she asked while grabbing Austin's large hand in her tiny one.

He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"She died a few years back before me and mommy even got married. We were all really sad about it, but we learned to live with it. I know she would have loved you. Just like she loved me, Ally, and everyone who crossed her path," he said, trying not to cry.

"She Came Along and changed everything for everyone, Ruth. I think that's why we all love and adore her."

"Yeah, that's definitely it."

* * *

**1. This is where your imagination comes into action. You get to decide who his favorite artist is. :) I guess the only thing is that it's a guy. :D**

**Oh gosh. I finished another story, you guys. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.  
I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. CRY.**

**Okay, phew, uhm, well I really hate to end this. I love writing, and I definitely loved writing this story. It's my favorite one I've written out of like the 3 or 4 that I've had. You all have been so supportive and patient because I know I am terrible at updating. I'm sorry that I didn't add a wedding scene, but I don't know anything about weddings because I don't think I've ever gone to one. Which is weird, but oh well. Sorry if it feels rushed, by the way.  
SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**Also, I want to dedicate this last chapter to **Wipe your eyes **because she's just an extremely amazing person. She's given me advice, and she always makes my days. This one's for you! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! This is the last chapter, and I want to know what everyone thought about it, so even if you've never reviewed before, please do this time.**

**If you want to continue seeing more of my writing, go read my newest story** _He Saved Her, She Save Him _**:)**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **It has been brought to my attention that the user and author RubyMae16 has written a story with the 1st chapter almost identical to the first chapter of He Saved Her, She Saved Him. I have also been told that she is lying and saying that I stole her story. DO NOT BELIEVE HER. The dates of which each story was published do not support her statement. I published He Saved Her, She Saved Him in March and she published her story in June. If she happens to lie to you, please ignore her or tell me.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY. YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND I AM VERY GRATEFUL FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU THAT READS MY STORIES. I JUST LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


End file.
